Lupus The Lone Wolf
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: Lupus is a lone wolf, he has no memory of his past he doesn't even remember his true name. But when he meets Po and the Furious Five Lupus's life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf

**Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only my OCs.

A harsh and freezing wind blew through the mountains, at summit of the tallest mountain stood a figure. The figure had his right foot on a rock and he was resting his right arm on his knee and the thumb, middle and index fingers of his left hand cupped his hip.

The figure was tall with a muscular build, he had fur as black as the night sky but his face was concealed by a tattered black hood, the cape of the hood was blown back by the powerful wind revealing that figure was wearing a black vest with red trims and black pants. The wind then blew his hood back revealing the face of an adolescent wolf; the wolf had fierce brown eyes.

The wolf remained in his current position, the snow coating his black fur and his eyes scanning the area below. He then spotted a small town at the bottom of the mountain; the wolf put his hood back up, stood up straight and made his way down towards the town.

**(At the town) **

The Wolf took his first step into the town, the wind blowing through the town wasn't as powerful like at the summit of the mountain above, but it was pretty strong. The wolf's brown eyes scanned the area. There was nobody in sight, the wolf wondered through the town, the snow crunched with every step he took.

The sound laughter made the wolf's right ear twitch, the wolf turned his head to the right and saw an inn, the wolf stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled his fist out of it. He opened his fist revealing 15 gold coins; he closed his fist and walked to the entrance of the inn.

When he opened the door he saw that the place was filled with drunken thugs, they were fighting, flirting with the waitresses and telling jokes that only a drunk would consider hilarious.

They all stopped what they were doing once they saw the hooded wolf; the wolf approached the counter at the other end of the room. Everyone in there was glaring at him at him trying to intimidate the wolf but he didn't care that everyone was staring at him.

The Pig behind the counter who the wolf assumed owned the place slowly approached the counter. The wolf stopped in front of the counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the pig in a frightened tone

"I'd like to rent a room for the night." Replied the wolf

"That'll be 10 gold coins."

The wolf brought his fist up to his chest and opened it, he took the 10 gold coins he needed and placed them on the counter. A rhino stood up from a table in the top left hand corner of the inn, he approached the wolf, the floor boards creaked with every step. Thugs were snickering and whispering what they think was going to happen next.

The rhino stood on the wolf's left and rested his elbow on the counter.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked the rhino, the wolf didn't answer; he didn't even look at the rhino.

The rhino glared at the wolf; he then looked at his money and smirked.

"Since you're new around here you'll have to pay the new citizen's fee, this will just about cover it." Said rhino as he grabbed the money off the counter

The wolf grabbed the rhino's arm and said "Don't take what isn't yours." He then began squeezing the rhino's arm causing him to yell in pain and drop the money, the coins clattered on the counter and some of them rolled around.

Without effort the wolf threw the rhino at the wall at the right hand side of the inn, he then turned to the other thugs, glaring at them with his intimidating brown eyes, every thug in the inn suddenly got scared and began running out of the inn, some of them got caught in the door and had to be tackled free and the rest of the thugs ran out of the inn.

The wolf turned back to the inn keeper whose eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open from what he just saw.

"Can I get a warm meal for 5 gold coins?" asked the wolf

"It's… on the house." Replied the inn keeper in a surprised tone

He then exited from behind the counter and turned to a goose waitress "Make his meal." Ordered the inn keeper, the waitress nodded and waddled off to the kitchen. The inn keeper then turned to the wolf.

"Follow me to your room." Said the inn keeper

He led the wolf to a staircase on the left hand side of the inn and they walked up it, he then led the wolf down the hallway and to the 5th room on the right.

The wolf bowed and entered the room; it was a small room with a single bed in the top left hand corner and a dresser next to it. The wolf pulled back his hood, removed it his cloak and chucked it on the bed.

The wolf walked over to the window and looked through it, the wind blew fiercely through the town. He bent down rested his arms on the window for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. He stood up straight and approached the door and opened revealing the waitress on the other side. She was holding a tray carrying a bowl of noodle soup and a bowl of dumplings.

"Here's your meal." Said the waitress handing him the tray

The wolf took the tray and bowed, he then closed the door and he approached the dresser and placed the tray on it. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the bowl of noodle and consumed the contents immediately, he placed the empty back on the tray and grabbed the bowl of dumplings and ate them right away, he placed the bowl on the tray and laid back on the bed fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning the sun rose above the mountains, the rays shone through the window waking the wolf from his slumber. He sat up from the bed, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his cloak and put it back on, he opened the door and exited the room, and he walked down the hallway and walked down the stairs and left the inn.

He then turned north and began walking in that direction; he left the town and walked through the snowy forest. All he could hear was the crunching of the snow and the sound of his cloak blowing in the wind.

He wondered through the forest for hours, he then heard the sound of a child crying for help. It sounded like it was coming from his right so he ran in that direction following the cries for help. He reached a river but he couldn't see anybody.

"HELP!" cried a voice, the wolf turned to his left and saw a male snow leopard cub.

The cub was in the river, he was holding onto a rock but the rapids were too powerful and the cub slipped off it and was being dragged over to a waterfall. The wolf saw a fallen tree hanging over the waterfall, on instinct he got on all fours and ran over to it.

The cub was only a few feet away from the water when the wolf climbed across the tree. The cub was about to go over the waterfall when the wolf grabbed his arm and pulled him up and carried him off the tree and safely onto the land.

The cub coughed a few times before looking up at the wolf, the wolf knelt down next down next to the cub and got a good look at him, he had blue eyes, and he was wearing a soaked grey vest with black trims and a pair of drenched black pants

"Are you alright?" asked the wolf

"I'm fine." Replied the cub

The wolf stood up and began walking away; the cub got to his feet and followed him. At first the wolf thought the cub was just going in the same direction but when he went back into woods the cub was still following him. The wolf stopped in his tracks as did the cub; he turned his head and looked at the cub.

"Why are you following me?" asked the wolf

"Well, I have nowhere else to go." Replied the cub

"No home?" asked the wolf, the cub nodded.

"What about your family?"

"I don't have a family, I was abandoned at an orphanage not far from here when I was baby, I kept getting bullied so I ran away."

"I see." Replied the wolf turning his head forward, the cub ran over to the wolf.

"Can I come with you?" he asked in an innocent tone

"No." replied the wolf, he then continued walking.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Said the cub, the wolf stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't fall behind." Said the wolf, the cub's face lit up and ran over to the wolf.

"What's your name?" asked the wolf

"Chen, what's yours?" the wolf didn't answer

The wolf and Chen travelled through the forest, before they even knew it, it was nightfall. The wolf turned his head and looked down at Chen.

"We'll make camp and continue travelling tomorrow morning." Said the wolf, Chen nodded.

The wolf gathered up some sticks and made a camp fire, there was a moment of silence. All that was heard was the crackling of the fire; the wolf removed his cloak and leaned against the tree right behind him.

Chen stared at the fire for a few seconds, and then he looked at the wolf.

"What's your name?" asked Chen, the wolf didn't answer "Why won't you tell me your name? Is it embarrassing or something?" asked Chen

"No." replied the wolf

"Then tell me." Said the wolf

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a name ok!" yelled the wolf; there was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean you don't have a name? Everybody has a name." said Chen breaking the silence

"Not me."

"Hmm….. I'll call you 'Lupus'." Said Chen

"Lupus?" asked the wolf with a confused look on his face

"Yeah." Replied Chen, the young cub then lied down "Goodnight Lupus." Said Chen as he drifted off

"Lupus…" the wolf said considering the name "Not a bad name." said Lupus

He then put out the fire, rested his head against the tree and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cold Journey

**Chapter 2: A Cold Journey **

When the sun rose the next morning its shining warm rays engulfed the forest Lupus and Chen were sleeping in. a chunk of snow that was resting on a branch of the tree that Lupus was resting on melted and it fell off the branch. The chunk of snow landed on the wolf's face waking him from his slumber. Lupus wiped the snow off his face and flicked his wrist to get it off his paw.

Lupus got to his feet, let out a yawn and stretched. He turned his head to his right and saw Chen still asleep. Lupus walked over to the sleeping snow leopard, knelt down next to him, placed his paw on Chen's shoulder and shook him awake.

Chen's eyes fluttered open; he sat up and let out a yawn.

"Morning Lupus." Said Chen with a smile

"Come on, it's time to keep moving."

Lupus stood up straight, turned around and walked over to his cloak. He picked it up and put it on and put up his hood. Chen got to his feet and brushed the snow off his clothes, Lupus and Chen began travelling north.

For the next hour there was silence, all that was heard was the snow crunching with every step they took and the sound of the wind blowing past their ears.

After another several minutes of walking Chen's stomach growled so loud even Lupus could here it. Chen stopped in his tracks and put his hand over his stomach, Lupus noticed that Chen had stopped walking so he stopped in his tracks and turned to the young snow leopard.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupus

"I'm hungry." Replied Chen

"I haven't got any food."

"Well maybe there's something around here I can eat." Lupus turned his head to his right and saw a large tree; he looked up and saw a shiny red apple.

Lupus ran over to the tree and ran up the trunk; Lupus was 30 feet off the ground before he was close enough to the apple. He back flipped off the trunk and kicked the apple off the branch and fell it into Chen's paw.

Lupus landed in the crouch position then he stood up straight. Chen stared at Lupus in amazement.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" asked Chen

"Eat your apple." Replied Lupus before he turned around and began walking away

Chen ran after Lupus and started walking next to him and he began eating his apple, when he finished the apple he tossed the core away.

"Full now?" asked Lupus

"Yeah but…"

"What now?"

"I have to pee."

"What?"

"Two seconds I promise." Said Chen as he ran behind a bush, a couple of seconds later he came out from behind the bush.

"Anything else?" asked Lupus

"No I'm good." Replied Chen walking over to him

They continued travelling north, after 2 hours of walking they had finally made their way out of the forest. They found themselves at the foot of a mountain, Lupus's brown eyes scanned the area hoping the see a way around the mountain but there wasn't one.

"We're going to have to climb." Said Lupus, Chen looked up at the mountain and his heart began racing.

"But I'm scared of heights." Said Chen, Lupus palmed himself in the face.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled, he turned his back on Chen and got down on one knee "Come on I'll carry you." said Lupus

Chen walked over to him, put his arms around Lupus's neck and held on tight. Lupus stood up straight and Chen wrapped his legs around the wolf.

Lupus walked over to the mountain, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth. He extended his claws and began climbing the mountain. It was difficult with the extra weight on his back but he's been through worse.

Lupus looked up at the mountain to see how much further he had to go but he couldn't see because there was a blizzard blocking his view. Lupus continued climbing, he and Chen were eventually caught in the blizzard.

It didn't affect them much since Lupus was a wolf and Chen was a snow leopard but it was still pretty cold, the higher he climbed the more powerful the fierce winds got. Snow coated their fur and Lupus noticed that Chen was shivering constantly.

"Hold on Chen, just a little further." Said Lupus grabbing onto a rock

After several more minutes of climbing they had finally reached the summit, Lupus onto a ledge. The snow reached his shins, Chen jumped off of Lupus's back and sat down in the snow shivering.

Lupus put down his hood and removed his cloak; he knelt down next to Chen and wrapped his cloak around the young snow leopard. Lupus looked around for shelter; luckily he spotted a cave on another ledge on the other side of the summit.

Lupus picked Chen up and carried him across the summit; the snow crunched with every step he took and it reached the wolf's knees. He couldn't take 7 steps without almost falling over. Finally he reached the ledge and climbed over it; he entered the cave and set Chen down in the corner. Lupus sat down next to him and let out a sigh.

"We'll rest here for tonight and continue tomorrow morning." Said Lupus, Chen turned his head to his right facing the wolf.

"Lupus?"

"What is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, in the next town we arrive at I'm going to try and find a home for you then I'm continuing with my travels."

"I want to stay with you."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"I'm a lone wolf kid, besides I don't know anything about looking after a child."

"You've done a good job so far, why are you travelling anyway?"

"I'm searching."

"For what?"

"For answers."

"To what?"

"Never mind."

Chen then moved in closer and rested his head against Lupus's arm and fell asleep right away. Lupus was shocked, he looked down at the cub and was about to move his arm away but Chen looked so peaceful. Lupus rested his head against the wall, his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

The next morning the sun shone over the mountain, the rays gleamed through the cave waking Lupus from his slumber. He yawned, turned his head to his left and looked down but discovered to his horror that Chen was gone. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave, his eyes scanned the area but there was no sign of him.

"Hey Lupus." Said a voice

Lupus turned to his left and saw Chen sitting with someone, a female adolescent tiger with ocean blue eyes and fur as white as snow; she was wearing a blue vest with pink arm warmers and a pair of black pants.

"Who are you?" demanded Lupus

"Apologies, my name is Aiko." Replied the white tiger

"My name is Lupus, what're you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the Valley of Peace, I climbed this mountain and I came across this little guy." Said Aiko gesturing her left hand to Chen

"The Valley of Peace….. Isn't that where the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five live?" asked Lupus

"Yes, I'm hoping they'll accept me into the Jade Palace so I can learn under them."

"So you're in to Kung Fu?" asked Chen

"Yes, in fact I was student learning Kung Fu but my Master died recently and I hope to complete my training at the Jade Palace."

"How far is the Valley of Peace?" asked Lupus

"Not far, about a days journey north of here, you two are welcome to come with me if you'd like." Offered Aiko

"Can we go Lupus?" asked Chen

"Alright." Replied Lupus

Lupus and Chen now had a new companion and a destination: The Valley of Peace.


	3. Chapter 3: The Valley of Peace

**Chapter 3: The Valley of Peace **

Lupus, Aiko and Chen were on their way to the Valley of Peace, it was an exhausting journey. Chen and Aiko seemed to be getting along well but Lupus still acted distant. They had been travelling for a few hours now but they were still miles away from the Valley, Lupus turned his head to his right and looked at Aiko.

"How much further is the Valley of Peace?" asked Lupus, Aiko stopped walking as did Lupus and Chen, she started rummaging through her rucksack and she pulled out an aged map rolled into a scroll.

She opened it and looked at it for a few seconds, and then she looked around the area before rolling the map back up into a scroll and put it back in her rucksack.

"We're still miles away." replied Aiko

Lupus turned his head forward and continued walking as did Aiko and Chen; they travelled for several hours before it started to get dark. The three decided to make camp, Lupus removed his cloak and sat down by the camp fire, Aiko was looking at her map and Chen was fast asleep.

There was silence; all that was heard was the fire crackling, Lupus stared at the flames, he watched it flicker and dance. But then, in the centre of the fire a face formed. It looked like a wolf but there wasn't much detail, Lupus stared at the flaming face it looked strangely familiar.

"He looks up to you ya know." Said a voice breaking the silence, Lupus blinked a couple of times and he turned his head to his left and saw Aiko.

"Huh?" asked Lupus

"I said he looks up to you." replied Aiko

"Who?"

"Chen of course." Said Aiko turning her head to the sleeping snow leopard cub

"Why? He's only known me for 2 ½ days." Said Lupus

"So, Chen's always talking about you but when he tries to talk _to_ you, you push him away. Why?" Lupus turned his head forward and looked at fire.

"My reasons are my own." He replied, Aiko rolled her eyes, rolled up her map, put it back in her rucksack and lied down.

"You know, you can't keep pushing people away forever, sooner or later you're going to have to open up." Said Aiko

Lupus thought about the white tiger's words, he must've been thinking longer than he thought because when he looked back at her she had fallen asleep. Lupus looked back at the fire and put it out; he lied down and stared up at the stars until he drifted off.

The next morning Lupus was awoken by the shining rays of the sun, his eyes opened, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and got to his feet. He saw that Aiko and Chen were still asleep, Lupus grabbed his cloak then he put it on and put up his hood.

"Wake up." Said Lupus

Aiko and Chen woke up; Chen rubbed his eyes while Aiko let out a yawn and stretched. The two felines got to their feet then they and Lupus continued travelling.

After several hours of travelling they saw a town only a mile away, they also spotted a tall mountain with a palace on it. Aiko's eyes widened.

"There it is… The Valley of Peace." She said awestruck

Lupus, Aiko and Chen stood there for a moment admiring the sight, and then they made their way over to the town.

**(At the Valley of Peace) **

Lupus Aiko and Chen had just taken their first steps into the town; Lupus's eyes scanned the area. The placed looked so peaceful, now he could see why the place was the Valley of _Peace._ Aiko took a few steps forward and looked up at the mountain.

"The Jade Palace…." She said awestruck, she stood there for a moment admiring the view. But then she lowered her head, Lupus sensed something was wrong and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupus

"What if they don't let me join them? I would've come all this way for nothing."

"Don't worry, Aiko I'm 100% sure they'll accept you." said Chen as he stood at her side, Aiko looked down at him and smiled.

"Thanks Chen, you're sweet."

"Come on." Said Lupus heading over to the palace, Aiko and Chen followed him.

They walked through the town and found themselves at the bottom of some stairs that led up the mountain. They climbed up the stairs; it took them 6 minutes to get up them. They found themselves at a small gate; they opened the doors, walked through them and found themselves in an arena.

"There's nobody here." Said Chen, Lupus's eyes scanned the area. Just then the sound of somebody pouncing made his ears twitch. He performed a back flip and kicked someone on the top of the head.

Lupus landed in the crouch position while the stranger landed face first onto the ground 2 feet away from the wolf, Lupus got a good look at the stranger, it was a female tiger with amber eyes, she was wearing a red vest with black trims and a golden vine pattern on it, and she was also wearing a pair of black silk pants.

The female tiger jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance as did Lupus; they stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally the female tiger charged at Lupus and delivered a barrage of fast and powerful punches but Lupus was able to block them.

The tiger attempted to roundhouse kick Lupus but the wolf ducked to avoid the attack, the tiger delivered a kick to Lupus's chest but the wolf brought his arms up to his chest and blocked the attack. He was sent skidding 2 feet on his feet, Lupus growled at the female tiger and the warriors charged at each other with their fist ready.

"Stop!" ordered a voice, Lupus and the tiger stopped dead in their tracks, Lupus turned his head to his left and the female tiger turned her head to her right and they both saw an old red panda with blue eyes wearing a green toga over a brown robe and he was holding a long staff with a golden brace near the top. He was standing at the top of more stairs and behind him was the palace. The red panda looked at Lupus.

"Who are you?!" demanded the red, Lupus stood up straight.

"My name is Lupus," he gestured his left hand to Aiko "This is Aiko," he then gestured his hand to Chen "And this is Chen."

"I am Grandmaster Shifu and that is Master Tigress." Replied the red panda "Why have you come here?"

Lupus turned his head to his right and looked at Aiko, he then moved his head to the left gesturing her to talk to him. Aiko took a deep breath; she slowly walked over to him but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Grandmaster Shifu, my name is Aiko; I'm a Kung Fu student. My adoptive father who was also my Kung Fu Master died recently, I came all this way to ask you if can learn under you here at the Jade Palace." Said Aiko, Shifu cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger. He walked down the stairs and circled Aiko.

"Hmm, I sense a lot of good and potential in you. You are welcome to learn at the Jade Palace." Said Shifu, Aiko's face lit up and she bowed.

"Thank you Grandmaster Shifu." Said Aiko

"Please, just call me Master Shifu." Shifu then looked behind her at Lupus "And you, are you here to learn at the Jade Palace? Or to assault more of my students?" asked Shifu

"Assault? She attacked me." Argued Lupus

"My apologies, we've been having a lot of bandit attacks recently and I saw a suspicious looking guy in a black hood so I went on instinct." Replied Tigress

"To answer your question Master Shifu, no I'm not here to learn at the Jade Palace. I'm looking for a home for Chen over there." Said Lupus gesturing to Chen, Shifu froze for a moment.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupus, Shifu snapped out of his trance.

"I'm fine; it's just that the last time I took in a snow leopard it didn't end well." Replied Shifu

"Aside from being extremely annoying you won't get any trouble from him." said Lupus

"I see, well you could send him to Bao Gu Orphanage." Suggested Shifu

"Orphanage? No!" said Chen running over to Lupus and hugging his leg

"Let go!" said Lupus trying to shake him off his leg

"What's with him?" asked Tigress

"He got bullied at the last orphanage he lived at so he ran away." replied Lupus

"I see, well if he wants he can live here at the Jade Palace." Suggested Shifu, Lupus looked down at Chen who was hugging his leg tight.

"Would you like that Chen? Would you like to live in the Jade Palace?" asked Lupus, Chen mumbled a yes and let go Lupus's leg.

"What about you…..Lupus wasn't it? Do you wish to live at the Jade Palace?" asked Shifu

"No thank you." replied Lupus

"Too bad, someone who can hold their own against Master Tigress would've been a fine addition to the palace." Lupus turned around and began walking out of the arena.

"Lupus wait!" said Chen, Lupus stopped in his tracks and turned his head to his left and looked at Chen.

"What is it?" asked Lupus

"Don't go." Begged Chen

"Sorry Chen, but I told you before….. I'm a lone wolf." Lupus turned his head forward, walked out of the arena and walked down the stairs. Chen's face fell and his ears dropped.

"Come inside." Said Shifu

Shifu, Aiko and Tigress went into the palace, Aiko noticed that Chen wasn't with them so she walked over to the palace doors and opened them. She saw Chen in the same spot.

"Chen! Are you coming?" asked Aiko

Chen heard her; he turned around, walked over to the stairs and climbed up them. Aiko went inside but left the door open; Chen walked through the door and took one last look outside before he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**Chapter 4: Missing **

Shifu and Tigress led Aiko and Chen into the Sacred Hall of Warriors, the hall was jade green and filled with many weapons, artefacts and paintings. At the end of the hall was a pool and above that was a golden dragon statue.

"This is the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Said Shifu gesturing his hands around the hall, Aiko looked around awestruck.

"I've only heard stories about most of these items." Said Aiko, Chen didn't seem to care. He still had that sad expression on his face. Tigress noticed this and walked over to Aiko.

"What's with him?" asked Tigress in a whisper, Aiko turned her head to her right and looked at the sad snow leopard.

"I think he misses Lupus." Whispered Aiko

"Oh, the wolf, who is that guy anyway?" asked Tigress

"Well aside from his name I don't know anything about him." replied Aiko

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever we ask him personal questions he just avoids them."

"Why?"

"He always says he has his reasons."

"I see."

"Sorry If I'm interrupting your gossip session but I think it's time to move on." Said Shifu

"Sorry Master Shifu." The two tigers said in unison

"Now I'll show you to the Training Hall where the Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Five are." Said Shifu

Shifu, Tigress, Aiko and Chen exited the Sacred Hall of Warriors and Shifu and Tigress led Aiko and Chen to the Training Hall.

When they entered the Training Hall Aiko and Chen saw a panda with jade green eyes wearing a pair of burlap pants with a striped red and gold coloured strap sparring with a monkey wearing leather studded wristbands, loose brown sweatpants and a gold coloured waist sash.

They also spotted a crane wearing a rice hat and loose blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist balancing on a giant jade tortoise.

They also spotted a Chinese mantis sparring with a green tree viper. Shifu snapped his fingers catching everyone's attention; they stopped what they were doing and walked/flew/slithered over to Shifu. The red panda cleared his throat.

"Everyone meet the newest additions to the Jade Palace, Aiko and Chen." Said Shifu gesturing to the white tiger and snow leopard.

"Hi there, I'm Po the Dragon Warrior." Said the panda

"I'm Monkey." Said the simian

"The name's Mantis." Said the mantis

"My name is Crane." Said the avian

"My name is Viper, it's nice to meet the both of you." said the snake

"Hi there, it's an honour to meet you all." Said Aiko, Chen just waved his hand and walked away.

"Is he ok?" asked Po

"He's fine he just misses his friend Lupus." Replied Aiko

"Who?" asked Crane

"Lupus, he found Chen during his travels and brought him here but he didn't want to stay and Chen took a liking to him." explained Aiko

"Oh, I see." Replied Crane, Shifu turned to Aiko.

"So Aiko, would you mind showing us some of your moves?" asked Shifu

"Not at all."

Aiko walked over to the obstacle course, he jumped onto one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion and swung off it. Aiko grabbed onto one of the Seven-Talon Rings and swung off it causing her to gracefully fly through another and land on top of the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, she spread out her arms and without losing her balance walked around the bowl and jumped off it.

She landed in front of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors; she took a deep breath and ran through them. The wooden warriors spun around at incredible speed but Aiko managed to block all of the attacks but her arms were scratched. She then ran onto the Field of Fiery Death, columns of fire shot out of the holes in a random order but Aiko was able to dodge while making her way to the end of the course.

Aiko made it to the end of the course and bowed to the masters on the other side, they applauded and she made her way over to them. When she stood in front of the masters they all complimented her.

"That was awesome!" said Po

"Impressive." Said Monkey

"You're pretty good." Said Mantis

"You have talent." Said Tigress

"I agree." Said Crane

"You're amazing." Said Viper

"It's true, you're going to do well here." Said Shifu

"Thank you all." Said Aiko

"Well, it's time for lunch." Said Po

"Oh hell yeah!" said Mantis

They exited the Training Hall and made their way back into the palace and into the kitchen. When they arrived they all sat down at the table while Po made lunch, while everyone was chatting and trying get to know there newest member Chen was just fiddling around with his chopsticks.

Several minutes later Po had 7 bowls of noodle soup and some tofu for Tigress, the scent of Po's cooking was intoxicating. He placed a bowl of noodles in front of everyone except Tigress and gave her some tofu. When Aiko tasted Po's food her eyes widened.

"Wow, this is incredible Po." Said Aiko

"Thanks." Replied Po, Po noticed that Chen wasn't touching his food.

"Hey buddy why aren't you eating?" asked Po

"Not hungry." Replied Chen, he pushed his chair back, sat up from it and exited the kitchen. Later that night Aiko was shown to her room while Po looked for Chen but he couldn't find him anywhere. Po ran into the barracks waking everyone up.

"Guys, Chen's missing!" the Dragon Warrior announced

They all came out of their rooms right away.

"What do you mean 'Chen's missing'?" asked Aiko in a worried tone

"I looked all over the palace but I can't find him." replied Po

Everyone ran out of the barracks and out of the palace, they ran down to the village and searched for Chen. Aiko was wondering through the village alone calling for the snow leopard.

"Chen?! Chen?! Where are you?!" called Aiko

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice, Aiko turned around and saw Lupus standing behind her with his hood up.

"Lupus I'm glad you're here, Chen's gone missing." Said Aiko

"What?! Grrr that kid's going to get himself killed one day."

"Lupus we have to find him."

"Alright, alright." Lupus began sniffing around

"What're you doing?" asked Aiko with a confused look on her face

"Tracking his scent so we can find him." replied Lupus, he took one big sniff before he caught Chen's scent "This way, follow me." Lupus followed Chen's scent into the bamboo forest and Aiko followed him. Lupus stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Aiko

"Something's not right, apparently he's right here." Said Lupus

Just then a group figures came out of the shadows and lit up some torches revealing them to be a group of croc bandits and one of them was holding Chen.

"Lupus!" cried Chen

"Let him go!" demanded Lupus, the croc they assumed was the leader stepped forward.

"If you follow our demands we'll let him go." Said the leader

"Who are you?" demanded Aiko

"The names Fung." Said the leader

"What do you want?" asked Lupus

"The treasures of the Jade Palace." Said Fung

"No!" yelled Aiko

Just then Fung ducked and one of his bandits swung a chain in his hand and flung it at the two warriors, they didn't have time to react so the chain pinned them to some bamboo and it wrapped itself around them. Fung walked over to them with a smirk on his face, he stood in front of them and crossed his arms.

"Now what do you say?" asked Fung, Lupus spat in his face causing the croc to growl. Chen opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into the arm of the croc bandit who was holding him. The croc bandit yelled in pain and dropped the snow leopard, the croc got angry and he unsheathed his sword and brought down on Chen cutting him.

"Chen!" yelled Lupus

Chen fell to the ground; he put his paws to his face and rolled side to side while screaming in pain. The croc bandit flipped his sword so the blade was facing downwards, then he raised it high and aimed at the cub.

"Don't you dare!" warned Lupus, the black furred wolf was starting to get angry.

The croc bandit brought his sword on the cub.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON CHEN!" yelled Lupus, suddenly his brown eyes turned red and the croc bandit was suddenly lit on fire. He dropped his weapon and the blade got stuck in the ground next to Chen's head. He began yelling in pain and running around flailing his arms.

Aiko went wide eyed and looked at Lupus, she noticed his eyes were red now and blood came out of his eyes like tears. The croc bandit dropped to the ground and started rolling and the flames were put out. They all looked at Lupus, without effort he broke through the chain and glared at the croc bandits.

His crimson red eyes started to fill the croc bandits with fear so they grabbed their burnt comrade and ran off. Lupus's eyes reverted back to their usual brown colour but his eyes were aching terribly, he put his paws to his eyes and Aiko walked over to him and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Aiko

"I'm….. Fine," lied Lupus "Check on Chen."

Aiko ran over to the cub, she removed his paws from his face and saw a bloody scar going down his right eye. Tears burnt Chen's face like acid, Aiko held him.

"It's ok, it's ok." She said in a comforting tone

Lupus removes his paws from his eyes, blood streaming down his face and he looked at Chen and Aiko.

"Aiko!" called a voice

They looked and saw Po, Shifu and the Five running over to them, they stopped behind Aiko and looked at Chen. Lupus walked over to Aiko and knelt next to her and examined Chen.

"Who are you?" asked Mantis

"I'm Lupus." Replied the wolf

"Lupus… you're still here." Said Chen

"What were you doing running off like that?" asked Lupus

"I went looking for you." replied Chen

"Why?"

"Because….. You're sorta the first friend I've ever had." Admitted Chen

"I am?" asked Lupus

"Yeah, will you please stay at the palace?" begged Chen, Lupus looked away and thought for a minute, he then turned back to Chen.

"If I do, will you stop running off?" asked Lupus, Chen nodded "Alright then, if it's ok with Master Shifu that is." Said Lupus turning his head to Shifu

"I'd be glad to have you among us." Said Shifu

"Yay!" cheered Chen, he stretched out his and tried to hug Lupus but he stuck his arm signalling him to stop.

"No hugs." Said Lupus

"Got it." Replied Chen putting his arms down

Chen and Aiko got to their feet and everyone made their way back to the Jade Palace.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of Training

**Chapter 5: First Day of Training **

Our heroes returned to the village, Aiko took Chen to a doctor while everybody else went back up to the Jade Palace. When they arrived Lupus looked around the area and spotted a tree with pink petals on a hill overlooking the palace. Lupus made his way over and when he arrived he saw that it was a peach tree, Lupus raised his right paw and opened it then he softly punched the trunk with his left paw causing a peach to fall out of it and land in his right paw.

Lupus sat down, leaned against the trunk and ate the peach. Lupus stared up into the bluish black sky; he closed his eyes and felt a soft cool breeze blowing through his black fur. The sound of footsteps made his ears twitch; he opened his eyes and turned his head to his left and saw Po walking over to him.

"Can I help you?" asked Lupus

"Um…. No Master Shifu just told me to check on you, I'm Po by the way." Said Po

"I'm Lupus." Replied the wolf

"So um….. How're you doing?" asked Po

"My eyes ache a little but I'm alright." Replied Lupus

"Ok, so are coming down to the palace? I'll show you to your room." Said Po

"I'm alright here." Said Lupus

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow." Po turned around and began walking back to the palace, Lupus sat there for a few moments. He spotted Aiko and Chen walking over to the palace, Chen spotted him waved as did Aiko. Lupus didn't wave back; he rested his head against the trunk and slowly drifted off.

**(Lupus's Dreamscape) **

_A young wolf cub with black fur, brown eyes and was wearing a white vest with black trims and a pair of black pants was standing on a hill watching the sunset. Standing next to the cub was an adult female wolf with grey fur and blue eyes; she was wearing a pink kimono. _

***FLASH* **

_The wolf cub was playing with another wolf cub, the other cub was female with black fur and blue eyes, and she was wearing an emerald green dress with yellow trims. Watching them was__a tall male wolf with black fur wearing only a pair of blue pants. His face however was blurred. _

***FLASH* **

_There was complete darkness, suddenly a pair of blood red eyes opened and were then consumed by fire. The image then turned into a burning building; inside the building the adult female wolf was holding the two cubs in both her arms. All three looked up and the ceiling collapsed. _

**(Reality) **

Lupus's eyes flew open; he saw that the sun was rising over in the horizon. He felt something wet going down his cheek, he caught what it was on his index finger and looked at it. It was a single drop of water; he looked around the area and saw no signs of rain. So where did this drop of water come from? He heard the sound of something being dragged on the grass behind him. Lupus turned around and saw Viper.

"Hi there Lupus, my name is Viper I just wanted to know if you're coming down for breakfast." Said Viper

"No I'm alright." Replied Lupus

"Are you sure?" asked Viper

"Yeah, I'll just have a few peaches." Replied Lupus

"Ok, let us know if you want anything." Said Viper as she slithered away

Lupus elbowed the peach tree causing 4 peaches to fall out; he grabbed them all off the ground and ate them. He sat down for a few minutes more before he was approached by Aiko.

"Hey Lupus, it's time for training come on." Said Aiko, Lupus got to his feet and Aiko noticed he had dried bloodstains below his eyes "Umm….. Lupus, you might wanna clean yourself up." Said Aiko.

Aiko led Lupus down to the palace, they entered it and Aiko let him to the kitchen. When they arrived Aiko grabbed a bucket of water and a rag and she began cleaning the bloodstains off his face. When she finished she led him to the Training Hall, when they arrived they saw that Po was sparring with Tigress, Mantis was training on the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Crane was balancing on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Monkey was swinging on the Seven-Talon Rings and Viper was dodging fire on the Field of Fiery Death.

"Hey Lupus." Called a voice

Lupus and Aiko turned their heads to their left and saw Chen walking over to them; his right eye was covered by bandages.

"How're you feeling?" asked Lupus

"Good, the doctor says I'll be blind in this eye for the next couple of days." Replied Chen, just then they were approached by Shifu.

"Ah Lupus I'm glad you're here, would you mind having a sparring match with Master Monkey?" asked Shifu

"Sure." replied Lupus, Shifu turned to the Master of Monkey Style.

"Monkey!" called Shifu; Monkey grabbed onto one of the rings and looked at Shifu.

"Yes Master Shifu?" asked Monkey

"You'll be sparring with Lupus today." Said Shifu

"Ok." Monkey swung off the ring and landed in front of Lupus. Shifu, Aiko and Chen gave them some space to fight; Monkey took a fighting stance as did Lupus. Monkey charged at Lupus and attempted to jump kick him in the chest but Lupus grabbed the simian's leg, threw him up into the air, jumped into the air and spun kicked Monkey in the ribs causing him to go flying across the room and land in the Jade Tortoise.

Everyone stared at Lupus in awe.

"Wow." Said Mantis

"Indeed." Replied Shifu, the aged red panda then came up with an idea "Po!" called Shifu.

"What is it Shifu?" asked Po

"You're going to spar with Lupus." Said Shifu

"Ok." Replied Po

Po approached Lupus and they both took fighting stances, Po charged at Lupus and delivered a barrage of powerful punches but Lupus was able to block them all. Lupus attempted to roundhouse kick the panda but Po ducked and leg swept the wolf causing him to fall on his back. Lupus jumped to his feet and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Po blocked and dodged them all. Lupus managed to land a powerful kick to the panda's chest causing him to stumble back, Lupus charged at Po and attempted to jump kick him but Po slid past him and used his large belly to send Lupus flying onto the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

Lupus got to his feet but one of the clubs was flying at him with the spikes aimed right at him.

"Lupus looks out!" cried Chen, Lupus turned his head and saw the spiked side of the club coming right at him and he didn't have time to react. Just then his brown eyes turned red again and the club burst into flames much to everyone's surprise. Blood streamed out of Lupus's eyes and down his cheeks, his eyes reverted back to their usual brown colour.

Lupus's eyes shut and he put his hands over them and growled in pain, Crane flew over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and flew him off the swinging clubs. He placed Lupus on the ground and they all crowded around him.

"Lupus are you alright?" asked Aiko in a worried tone

"I'm fine!" he lied

"What was that?" asked Po, Lupus didn't reply. The wolf walked past the warriors and exited the Training Hall.

"It happened again." Said Aiko, they all looked at the white tiger.

"Again?" asked Tigress

"Yes, when Chen went missing yesterday me and Lupus went into the bamboo forest and we found him with some croc bandits, one of them injured Chen and was about to kill him but then he caught fire. I looked at Lupus and saw that his eyes had turned red." Explained Aiko

"I've never seen an ability like this before." Said Shifu

"Should we go and ask him what it is?" asked Mantis

"No, leave him for now." Said Shifu, the red panda then turned to Chen.

"Chen would you like to do a little training?" asked Shifu

"Sure." Replied the young snow leopard, Chen approached the adversary. He then delivered a barrage of fast punches and kicks. Everyone was impressed; Chen then delivered one powerful punch that sent the adversary flying across the room.

"Wow, that was amazing." Said Viper

"Thanks." Replied Chen, Shifu stroked his beard. He had seen that fighting style somewhere before, suddenly it came to him and Chen was replaced by the image of Tai Lung when he was that age.

Shifu stared at Chen and realized that aside from the eye colour Chen looked just like Tai Lung as a cub. Shifu then realized that they were both snow leopards which is why they look the same, and then everyone went back to their training.


	6. Chapter 6: Assassination Attempt

**Chapter 6: Assassination Attempt **

It has been a week since Lupus, Chen and Aiko arrived at the Jade Palace, Lupus still kept his distance from the others. The sky was a mix of orange and yellow; the sun was setting over the horizon. Our heroes were in the Training Hall, Po was sparring with Crane, Viper was sparring with Aiko, Tigress was sparring with Monkey, Mantis was sparring with Chen and Lupus was on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion blindfolded. He was doing well; so far not a single cub had hit him. Just then Master Shifu entered the Training Hall.

"Lupus!" called Shifu, the black wolf heard him and back flipped off the swinging clubs and landed in front of Shifu. He then removed his blindfold and looked down at the red panda.

"What is it Master Shifu?" asked Lupus

"Come with me, we need to talk." Replied Shifu

Shifu led Lupus out of the Training Hall and down into the palace, they entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors and Shifu led him across the room. He stopped in front of the Moon Pool and turned his head to his right and looked at the black furred wolf.

"Lupus, remember a week ago when you made that swinging club burst into flames?" asked Shifu

"Yes."

"What was that ability?" Lupus didn't answer, Shifu turned around "Lupus, this is really important, you clearly have no control over that ability. You need to tell me what it is so I can help you control it or else you might end up hurting someone." Said Shifu, Lupus sighed and looked his Master in the eyes.

"Master Shifu… I don't know what it is, I only know it happens when I get angry." Explained Lupus

"But what about when you were on the clubs, you weren't angry then." Said Shifu

"When I saw that spiked club coming at me I panicked and I guess that triggered it." Shifu turned around and gazed down at the Moon Pool.

"You can go now; we'll deal with this another time." Lupus bowed and left the hall, Shifu still stared at the Moon Pool. Suddenly the reflection of Tai Lung appeared next to next to him on his left; Shifu gasped and swung his head around to his left.

But it wasn't Tai Lung standing next to him, it was just Chen.

"Oh, Chen it's just you." said Shifu with a sigh of relief

"Did I scare you?" asked Chen

"A little bit."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing." Shifu arched an eyebrow

"Then why are you here?" asked Shifu

"I thought I saw something coming in here." Explained Chen

"Well, I haven't seen anything, maybe your eye is playing tricks on you." said Shifu

"Probably." Chen turned around and walked out of the hall, Shifu stood there a few minutes for before he too exited the hall. Unbeknownst to him in the shadows of the ceiling above a pair of yellow slit eyes looked down and watched the Grandmaster leave the hall.

"Excellent, even the great Grandmaster Shifu himself wasn't able to detect my presence. Killing the child will be easier than I thought."

Later that night everyone had finished another day of training. They all went into the kitchen, while Po made his much loved noodle soup everyone else sat down at the table. A few minutes later Po had finished and placed a bowl of noodle soup in front of everybody and they all dug in right away.

After they had all finished everyone minus Lupus who just sat there with his arms crossed chatted. Chen started to get tired and went to bed; unbeknownst to the young snow leopard he was being followed.

Chen slid open his door, he walked over to his bed and climbed into the covers. He rested his head against his pillow and fell asleep right away, his door was slid open slightly and a rattlesnake with yellow slit eyes slithered into his room.

He made his way to the sleeping snow leopard and raised his head until he was higher then Chen. The rattlesnake let out a silent chuckle, he bared his poisonous fangs and just before he could sink his fangs into the cub the rattlesnake was suddenly grabbed and thrown across the room.

The rattlesnake looked and saw Lupus standing between him and Chen; the snake bared his fangs and hissed while Lupus growled. The snake charged at the black wolf and delivered numerous swings with his tail but Lupus blocked them and kicked the snake out of the room. This caused Chen to wake up; he looked and saw Lupus standing in front of his bed.

"Lupus? What's going on?" asked Chen, Lupus turned his head to his left and looked at him.

"Chen stay in here." Ordered the wolf

Suddenly the snake appeared out of nowhere and wrapped himself around Lupus's neck, Lupus grabbed the snake and attempted to pry him off but the snake's grip was too tight. Lupus stumbled out of Chen's room; he somehow made his way out of the barracks and into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Lupus was beginning to feel lightheaded and he collapsed to the ground.

The snake raised his head and bared his fangs, he was about to bite Lupus when he was whacked in the face with a staff. The force caused him to go flying into one of the columns; the snake raised his head but was then pinned to the column with the staff.

When his vision cleared he saw Shifu. Po, the Furious Five and Aiko ran into the hall and to Lupus's side.

"Who are you?!" demanded the Grandmaster

"I'm… I'm….." he couldn't get a word out due to the lack of oxygen; Shifu pulled his staff away from the snake. The snake coughed violently before he spoke "My name is Nunka, I'm an assassin hired to kill the child." Explained the snake

"Well, your attempted failed and now you'll be sent to Chor-Gom Prison." Said Shifu, Nunka chuckled.

"Chor-Gom Prison? Who do you think hired me for the job?" asked Nunka, everyone went wide eyed.

"Explain yourself!" ordered Shifu

"Alright, 2 days ago I was in a bar just chilling out, suddenly I was approached by one of the members of the Anvil of Heaven. He asked for my services and paid and excellent price, he paid me to kill the boy."

"Why? Why Chen?" asked Lupus

"I asked him that and he told me this, 8 years ago a snow leopardess was taken to Chor-Gom Prison, she became attracted to a certain Kung Fu Master."

"Tai Lung." Said Shifu

"Correct, Tai Lung was also attracted to her. So one night she broke out of her cell and released Tai Lung from his immobilisation and you can guess what they did next. The guards caught them and re-paralyzed Tai Lung; however he and the leopardess conceived a child. The leopardess died shortly after birthing the cub, to avoid him following in his father's footsteps the cub was placed in an orphanage as far away from the Valley of Peace as possible."

"What're you getting at snake?" asked Lupus, Nunka turned his head Chen.

"That boy is the son of Tai Lung!"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Up

**Chapter 7: Opening Up **

The Hall was filled with silence; everyone stared at Chen in shock. They couldn't believe Tai Lung had a son and that were living under the same roof as him. Lupus turned his head to Nunka and broke the silence with a growl, he grabbed Nunka and pinned him to the column.

"Liar!" he yelled

"No…. No he's not lying." Said Shifu, Lupus turned his head to the red panda.

"What? You're going to be believe this assassin?" asked Lupus

"I don't need to believe him, I was Tai Lung's adoptive father and aside from the eye colour Chen is the spitting of Tai Lung when he was a cub."

"It's true." Said Chen, Lupus looked at Chen and saw that he had a sad expression on his face and his ears were flat on his head. Lupus dropped Nunka, approached Chen and knelt down in front of him.

"You knew?" asked Lupus, Chen nodded.

"When I was that the orphanage me and some friends were playing, then we heard the caretaker talking about me. She mentioned Tai Lung was my dad; my friends abandoned me and told everyone at the orphanage. They called me a monster and sometimes they would through rocks at me and then I ran away."

"Why didn't you tell me or the others?" tears formed in the cub's eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want me around if you knew." Chen said in-between sobs

"You see! Now it's time to finish my contract." Said Nunka, he bared his fangs and launched himself at Chen.

Lupus quickly got to his feet, swung around facing the snake and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Nunka was sent flying into the wall and he passed out once he hit the ground.

"What should we do now?" asked Tigress

"Get rid of Chen." Said Shifu, everyone stared at Shifu in shock.

"W-what?" asked Po

"Get rid of Chen." Shifu repeated

"Why?" asked Lupus

"He's Tai Lung's son, we cannot risk him becoming like his father." Said Shifu

"But Shifu, Chen's not evil, he's sweet, kind and innocent." Said Aiko, Shifu turned to the white tiger.

"So was Tai Lung."

"We're not getting rid of Chen!" yelled Lupus, Shifu looked at the black wolf.

"Lupus, this is not up for debate Chen is leaving the palace and the Valley of Peace whether you like it or not." Said Shifu

"I won't let you!" said Lupus pushing Chen behind him

"Lupus! I am the Master of the Jade Palace and you will do as I say!" yelled Shifu

"You're willing to exile a child because of the sins of his father, you have no right calling yourself the Master of the Jade Palace!" yelled Lupus, Shifu growled at the wolf, he was about to loose his temper.

"Lupus….. Last chance, step aside or I'll make you!" said Shifu

"… No…" Lupus took a fighting, he then charged at Shifu and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Shifu blocked and dodged them all. Shifu attempted to whack Lupus in the face with his staff but Lupus grabbed the staff and flung Shifu over to the Moon Pool.

Lupus tossed the staff aside and charged at Shifu, the red panda jumped to his feet, charged at Lupus and jumped kicked him in the face causing Lupus to stumble back. Shifu charged at Lupus, he jumped and kicked Lupus repeatedly in the face. When he landed on the ground he grabbed the wolf's foot and threw him into one of the columns.

Shifu ran over to his staff and picked it up, Shifu charged at Lupus, jumped in air and raised the staff above his head and brought it down on the wolf but the staff was grabbed by a black paw but it wasn't Lupus's.

Po intercepted Shifu's attack and stood between him and Lupus, Po let go of the staff and Shifu landed in front of the Dragon Warrior.

"Panda! What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Shifu

"You always told me to take my role as Dragon Warrior seriously, and that's what I'm doing. Shifu you're trying to throw out an 8 year old cub because of what his father became and yet you don't know what he well become, what would Master Oogway think?" asked Po

"Po, I cannot risk Chen becoming like Tai Lung."

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

"True, but I do know not everyone turns out like their parents. I mean look at you Shifu, you're dad is a criminal and you're a Kung Fu Master." Shifu opened his mouth but he couldn't think of an argument for that, Shifu realized Po was right and he lowered his head in shame.

"You…. You are right Dragon Warrior, I don't deserve to call myself the Master of the Jade Palace if I won't even give Chen a chance." Said Shifu, he then looked at Lupus.

"Lupus can you accept an old man's apology?" asked Shifu

"Yeah, but I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Said Lupus, Shifu turned to Chen and walked over to him. He stopped in front of the cub and let out a sigh.

"Chen, I'm sorry for trying to throw you out, can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure, why not."

"_Po's right, he's not like his father."_ Shifu said in his thoughts

"What do we do with the snake?" asked Crane

"Put him the dungeon until we convince to cancel his contract." Said Shifu

Crane approached the unconscious snake, picked him up and took him to the dungeon. Lupus got to his feet and he was approached by Aiko.

"You know Lupus, I saw a different side of you just know." Said Aiko

"What side would that be?" asked Lupus

"I side that cares about Chen."

"W-what?"

"You fought Master Shifu so Chen could stay at the palace, you must really care about him." Lupus didn't reply, he turned his back on Aiko.

"Lupus, caring about someone is nothing to be ashamed about, it just shows you have a heart." Said Aiko

"I…. care about no one." Said Lupus in an unconvincing tone, they were approached by Po and the others.

"Lupus, why are denying you have a soft spot for Chen?" asked Viper

"Because…."

"Because what?" asked Mantis, Lupus didn't reply.

"Lupus please let us in." said Aiko

"Because I'm afraid." Lupus confessed

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" asked Monkey

"Remember when I made that club burst into flames?" asked Lupus

"Yeah." Replied Mantis

"That ability happens when I get angry, that's why I keep my distance, what if I got mad at any of you, what if I accidentally used that ability again and I hurt any of you… I wouldn't be able to live with that." Said Lupus

"Is that why you travel all the time? To avoid hurting people?" asked Aiko, Lupus nodded.

"And I hope to find a way to master that ability and to find answers about my past."

"Your past?" asked Tigress, Lupus didn't answer.

"Lupus, please." Begged Po, Lupus sighed.

"6 years ago I woke up in a forest; I didn't know where I was or who I was for that matter. Lupus isn't even my real name; it's just a name Chen gave me when we met."

"You…. have amnesia?" asked Tigress

"Yes, I went into a nearby town and for some reason all the villagers hated me, they called me demon spawn. Sometimes the kids would beat me up, I always got angry and that thing would happen, most of them burnt to death and the lucky ones would be severely burnt. That's why I travel….. That's why I'm a lone wolf." There was silence in the hall; they couldn't believe what Lupus went through.

Aiko approached Lupus and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"But Lupus, you're not a lone wolf anymore. You've got us." Said Aiko

"Yeah." Said Po

"Thanks guys." Said Lupus

He then turned around and went back to the barracks, as Lupus walked down the barracks and to his room he did something he hadn't done since before he lost his memory… he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

**Here is Chapter 8, I am so sorry for the wait I just started College this week and when I get home I just feel so lazy. Luckily today is my day off, so again sorry for the wait *Gets shot in the arm by an angry fan* ARGH! SON OF A BITCH! *Pulls out a Desert Eagle and chases after the angry fan* **

**Chapter 8: Escape**

It has 2 days been since Lupus finally opened up; despite this he still keeps his distance. Our heroes were in the Training Hall, Lupus was sparring with Po, Aiko was on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, Tigress was sparring with Viper, Crane was balancing on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Monkey was sparring with Mantis and Shifu was training Chen.

Aiko was gracefully dodging the clubs without losing her balance, as one of the clubs missed her Aiko spotted Lupus. Aiko was too distracted to notice the club coming at her. The wooden club smacking into Aiko's back causing her to go flying across the room, crash into Lupus and they both flew out of the Training Hall.

When Aiko's vision cleared she realised she was on top of Lupus, the black wolf let out a groan and his brown eyes opened. Aiko stared into Lupus's eyes, for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Um… Aiko could you get off me please?" asked Lupus, Aiko's cheeks turned redder than a cherry and climbed off of him. Lupus got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that Lupus." Said Aiko as she scratched the back of her neck

"It's ok, my back was already broken." Lupus joked, a giggle escaped Aiko and Lupus went back into the Training Hall.

"_What was that about? I've never giggle like that before. And why couldn't I look away from his eyes….. Those incredible brown eyes…. wait what? Why am I feeling like this? Am I… falling for him?" _just then Lupus popped his head out of the door.

"Hey Aiko, are you coming?" asked the black wolf

"Errr….. Yeah."

Aiko went back into the Training Hall. Later that night everyone was in the Kitchen, Lupus seemed distracted and Po was the first to notice.

"Hey Lupus, are you alright buddy?" asked Po

"I'm fine it's just….. What're we gonna do about Nunka?"

"Nunka? The assassin?" asked Mantis

"Yeah, he's not gonna stop trying to kill Chen and we can't keep him in the Dungeon forever." Lupus was right; everyone went silent as they thought of a solution. Lupus got an idea and looked at Viper.

"Viper." He said, the snake looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?" she asked

"You and Nunka are both snakes, I'm sure if you use your….. Feminine charm you'll be able to convince him to cancel his contract." Said Lupus

"That's….. Actually not a bad idea." Said Crane

"What? No!" argued Viper

"You have to Viper." Said Lupus

"Why can't you do it?" asked Viper

"Well if he was willing to cancel his contract he would've done it by now to get out of the dungeon. So no matter what I do he wouldn't crack. We need someone who can…. Handle him as a man." Said Lupus, Viper sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time for this." Po picked up a bowl of dumplings and handed it to her.

"Here, take these." Said Po

"Why?"

"Well it's time to feed him and you're going to see him anyway." Viper wrapped her tail around the bowl of dumplings and slithered out of the kitchen and made her way to the Dungeon.

When arrived at the Dungeon she saw the rattlesnake wrapped in a coil, Viper sighed and slithered over to him. Nunka heard her and lifted his head and looked at the Master of Snake Style.

"Here's your lunch." Said Viper placing the bowl in front of him, Nunka looked down at the bowl and back at Viper.

"Thanks." He said in an emotionless tone, he then began eating the dumplings. When he finished he noticed Viper was still there.

"Why are you still here?" asked Nunka, Viper slithered around him.

"Well…. We would appreciate it if you wouldn't kill Chen; he's just a boy after all."

"Sorry, but I have a job to do."

"Are you sure you have to do this? I can it make worth your while." Viper said in a seductive tone, Nunka chuckled.

"So they're having you seduce me into not killing the boy huh? Clever, I'll admit you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life," Viper couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"R-Really?" she asked

"Uh huh, but my job is more important. I don't like it anymore than you do but I have a job to do and once I get out of here the boy dies." Said Nunka in a serious tone

"And just how do you plan on getting out of here?" asked Viper

"I wait."

"For what?"

"The right moment."

Viper slithered out of the Dungeon, when she arrived in the barracks she was confronted by Lupus.

"So, did it work?" asked Lupus

"I'm sorry, I tried my best but he's too focused on his job." Lupus sighed with disappointment.

"It's ok, we'll think of something tomorrow." Said Lupus, the wolf then turned around and went to his room. Viper slithered into her room and went to sleep.

Later that night everyone was woken up by a loud boom, they all came out of their rooms.

"What was that?" asked Tigress

"It sounded like an explosion." Said Crane

"The Dungeon!" said Viper; they all immediately rushed to the dungeon. When they arrived they saw Nunka unchained and standing with him were 3 hooded strangers. Lupus charged at them but one of the hooded strangers pulled out a flask and chucked a purple liquid into his face.

Whatever that liquid was it was burning Lupus's face, he put his paws to his face, fell to the floor and yelled in pain. Everyone ran to his side, Shifu attempted to wipe the liquid off of his face but it burnt his hand. He immediately disappeared and re-appeared with a bucket of water and poured it on the Wolf's face.

The liquid was washed off but Lupus's face still felt like it was on fire and he passed out. They all turned to the giant hole where Nunka and those hooded strangers were but they had vanished.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Nunka's Decision

**Chapter 9: Nunka's Decision**

Lupus was carried to his room and placed on the bed, while everyone went outside Shifu examined the black wolf. 5 minutes later Shifu came out of Lupus's room.

"Is he ok?" asked Aiko in a worried tone, Shifu let out a sigh.

"He'll live but he's in a fragile state, that was poison acid that was chucked in his face." Explained Shifu

"We've got bigger problems, Nunka's escaped and he's going to be back for Chen." Said Tigress

"Correct, so we'll have to be on high alert. Crane and Mantis will be patrolling the outside of the palace, Viper, Tigress and Monkey will be in the Sacred Hall of Warriors and Po, Aiko and myself will be here in the barracks." Said Shifu

With that Chen went into his room, everyone took their positions and waited for Nunka to make his move. Hours past and there was no sign of the snake, Crane perched himself on top of the palace. His eyes scanned the area but there was nothing; suddenly he felt something sharp go into his back.

He reached around and pulled out a dart, the avian began to feel dizzy, his vision blurred and before he knew it his world turned black. Mantis who had just circled the palace 34 times stood on one of the lion statues, he looked around the area. Suddenly he caught in a brown sac and the top was shut tight.

Meanwhile in the Sacred Hall of Warriors Tigress was hiding behind one of the columns, Monkey was hanging on the dragon statue above the Moon Pool and Viper was hiding in the shadows above.

Monkey was hanging there; he was bored out of his mind.

"Bored huh?" asked Nunka who was hanging next to him

"Yeah, I just wish something ha-" Monkey realized what was happening; he slowly turned his head to Nunka. The rattlesnake chuckled and bared his fangs, Tigress and Viper heard the simian yell in pain and they saw him fall into the Moon Pool.

"Monkey!" called Tigress; she got on all fours, ran to the pool and pulled her friend out of the water.

"Are you ok?" asked Tigress

"N-Nunka!" he yelled, Tigress heard a rattle shaking above. She looked up and Nunka dropped down on her and sunk his fangs into the tiger's shoulder.

Nunka jumped off of Tigress, she began to feel weak and she collapsed to the ground.

"I…. I can't move." She said in a shocked tone

"Yeah, that's because it dipped my fangs in a paralyzing poison that will where off soon." Explained Nunka

Just then he felt something whack him across the back of the head and sent him rolling across the ground. He raised his head and saw Viper in a fighting position, Nunka chuckled and whistled. The three hooded strangers that rescued him landed next to him.

"You coward, you're going to have your buddies fight your battles?" Asked Viper

"No, they're going to look for the cub while you and I dance Beautiful." Said Nunka, Viper blushed when he called her 'Beautiful' but she shook it off and readied herself.

The hooded strangers ran past her, Viper chased after them but Nunka landed in front of her and whacked her in the face with his tail sending her flying across the room. Viper recovered quickly and readied herself; Nunka bared his fangs and lunged at her.

The three hooded assassins entered the barracks, they kicked open random doors but there was nobody in the rooms. The next door they kicked down was to Lupus's room, the black wolf laid unconscious on the bed. Assassin number 1 entered the room and unsheathed a dagger and slowly approached him while the other two continued looking for Chen.

Assassin number 1 stood at Lupus's bedside and raised his dagger, but he then he felt a paw grab his wrist throw him across the room. When his vision cleared he spotted Aiko standing between him and Lupus. The other two assassins heard the commotion and ran over to room but then Shifu appeared in front of them and Po appeared behind them.

Assassin number 1 charged at Aiko and swung at her multiple times with his dagger but the white tiger dodged all of them and kicked the assassin in the chest causing him to stumble back. Assassin number 2 sent multiple punches and kicks at Shifu but he effortlessly dodged and blocked them all, he then grabbed the assassin's arm and threw him across the hallway. Assassin number 1 had just been knocked out off Lupus's room and Aiko stepped out of the room. Assassin number 3 raised his right arm and performed a hand sign, and then he and the other two assassins put their paws over their muzzles.

Assassin number 3 stuck his paw and his pocket and pulled out a purple pellet. He threw it down on the ground and it burst on impact filling the hallway with a purple gas. Shifu, Po and Aiko coughed violently before they collapsed, they were now paralyzed from the neck down. The assassins dragged them out of the barracks and into the Sacred Hall of Warriors where Nunka had just been sent skidding across the floor and stopped in front of them.

Nunka spat blood on the floor and chuckled at Viper.

"I have to say Viper; it's been a while since I've faced someone who's able to hold their own against me." Said Nunka, Viper lunged at the rattlesnake but he whacked her in the face with his tail. He then turned to the other assassins.

"Get the boy." He ordered

While Assassin number 1 went back into the barracks to get Chen, Nunka and the other two assassins tied up Po, Shifu, Aiko and the Five.

A minute later the assassin came back holding a flailing Chen, he dropped the snow leopard on the ground and he unsheathed his dagger.

"Leave him alone!" demanded Viper

"Shut up!" ordered Assassin number 3

"Nunka, kill her first." Ordered Assassin number 1

Nunka slithered over to Viper and bared his fangs, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Nunka please, you don't have to do this. You're so much better than this. " Said Viper, he looked into her pleading blue eyes. Nunka realized he actually liked Viper; she was just so kind, gentle and beautiful. Nunka retracted his fangs and closed his mouth, he couldn't do this anymore. He turned to the other assassins and said "No."

"No? What do you mean 'No'?" asked Assassin number 2

"I'm done; I'm not killing for money anymore." Nunka said in a serious tone

"What the hell happened to you? You're all about the money….. Wait a sec, it's that snake isn't it. You've fallen for her haven't you?!"

"Yes….. I have."

"Nunka, what about the Oath?" asked Assassin number 1

"To hell with the Oath!" yelled Nunka, the assassins gasped. They couldn't believe Nunka had changed so much in only a few seconds.

"Fine," said Assassin number 3, he then pulled a crossbow "Then you will die as well!"

Just then a black paw covered in blue lightning pierced through Assassin number 3's chest. The paw was pulled out and the assassin forward and died, everyone looked and saw Lupus standing behind the body of the fallen assassin. Lighting cloaked his paw, he opened his eyes revealing pink, bloodshot eyeballs and his eye colour had changed again but this time they were electric blue. **(A/N: Just so you know, his eye balls being pink and bloodshot have nothing to do with this new ability it's simply because of the poison acid that was thrown in his face in the previous chapter) **

Everyone stared at Lupus in shock; they hadn't seen this ability before. Lupus glared at the two assassins, and then as quick as lightning disappeared and re-appeared right in front of Assassin number 2. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up; he then electrocuted the assassin and tossed his lifeless body aside like a ragdoll.

He then turned his gaze to the final assassin, the assassin panicked and ran for his life but Lupus appeared right in front of him. He put his paw to the assassin's face and electrocuted him, the assassin fell back. His face was now burnt beyond recognition; Lupus approached the others and untied them. His eyes reverted back to their usual brown colour and he fell back and passed out again.

The sun began to rise in the horizon; everyone was able to move again. Tigress and Aiko picked up Lupus and carried back to his room. Nunka began to slither out of the palace; Viper noticed and went after him.

"Nunka wait!" she called, the rattlesnake stopped and turned to Viper. She stopped in front of him and planted her lips on him, Nunka was shocked at first but he then melted into the kiss. Everyone watched as the kiss between the two snakes lasted for 5 minutes before they broke for air.

"Please stay." Begged Viper

"Sorry but I'm not worthy enough to stay at the Jade Palace." Said Nunka looking up at the palace

"Well….. Will I ever see you again?" asked Viper, Nunka looked at her, smiled and kissed her.

"Of course you will, until we again." He said, and then he slithered away. Viper watched him leave until he disappeared down the steps. Tigress approached Viper and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Tigress, Viper turned to her smiled.

"Never been better." Replied the snake


	10. Chapter 10: The Warning

**Chapter 10: The Warning**

A week has past since the assassins tried to kill Chen, Viper and Nunka still keep in contact by writing to each other everyday. Lupus has recovered from his injuries but claims he doesn't remember what happened after the poison acid was chucked in his face.

The Sun rose over the horizon, its rays consumed the Valley of Peace, waking the villagers from their slumber. At the Jade Palace the morning gong rang waking up the students, they came out of their rooms immediately to greet their master.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison, Shifu noticed that a certain panda wasn't up yet.

"Po wake up!" yelled Shifu; a loud thud was heard in the Dragon Warrior's room followed by a painful groan. A couple of seconds later Po's door slid open and the giant panda stepped out of his room, rubbing the back of his neck. Shifu let out a sigh.

"We'll be continuing with our regular training schedule." Shifu said sternly

Everyone minus the red panda proceeded to the kitchen; Po approached the counter and began making noodles while everybody else sat down at the table. The aroma of Po's noodle soup filled the kitchen; it crept up everyone's noses making their stomachs growl.

Po filled 9 bowls with noodle soup and placed them on the table; everyone grabbed a bowl and dug in. After they had all finished they exited the kitchen and made their way to the Training Hall.

When they arrived they begun training, several hours later after some intense training they all decided to take a break. Zeng flew into the Training Hall with a scroll in his hand, he looked around and waddled over to Viper and handed it to her.

"Thank you Zeng." Said Viper softly, Zeng smiled and nodded. He turned around waddled out of the Training Hall.

Viper opened the scroll, her eyes scanned the content, it said:

_Dear Viper _

_After a night of an intense journey I've made it to another town so I was able to write to you. The hardest part of my journey for redemption is being away from you, I look forward to the day when we can see each other face to face again. _

_Nunka _

_P.S. If a goat named Chow comes to the Valley of Peace looking for me, well I sorta owe him money so pretend you don't know me. _

Viper giggled at the last part, she rolled up the scroll then she slithered out of the Training Hall.

"I still don't get what she sees in him." said Aiko

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Replied Tigress who gave Po a sideways glance.

For some reason ever since Gongmen City when ever she's around Po her heart races and her cheeks feel warm which confused her because she's felt this way about someone before.

"So, are you going to tell him how you feel?" asked Aiko, Tigress snapped back to reality and turned her head to the white tiger.

"What?" asked Tigress

"Are you going to tell Po how you feel?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Tigress pretending she didn't know what Aiko was talking about.

"Come on Tigress, you'd have to be an idiot not to see it. I've seen the way you look at him."

"I like Po, but not in that way." Said Tigress in an unconvincing tone

"Sure." Aiko said sarcastically, Meanwhile Shifu was meditating at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. A cool breeze blew through his fur and past his large ears, the flower petals danced gracefully around the scene.

Shifu then felt a presence, a presence he hasn't felt in a long time. He opened his eyes, stood up and turned around. Shifu went wide eyed and his mouth fell open, standing behind was none other than Master Oogway himself.

"M-Master Oogway?" Shifu asked in disbelieve

"Hello my old friend." Replied Oogway

"I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Oogway interrupted "I am, but I have come to you with a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes, a powerful new enemy has risen. And only one person can defeat him."

"I understand, I'll the Dragon Warrior ready at once."

"No, it's not the Dragon Warrior who can defeat this threat. It is someone with incredible power." Shifu looked away to think for a minute, then it came to him. He looked up at his Master and said "Lupus." Oogway nodded

"In order for Lupus to defeat this enemy, he must embrace who he is." Said Oogway

"But Master, Lupus doesn't know who he is." Said Shifu

"He will." Just then Oogway was consumed by a tornado of petals.

"Master! Why Lupus? Is it because of his powers?" asked Shifu

"That and Lupus shares a connection with this threat."

"What kind of _connection_?"

"You will learn soon enough my friend."

"Where do we go?"

"You must journey to where it began and where it will end, the Valley of Shadows." Oogway then disappeared and the petals were blown into the wind. Shifu watched as his Master once again ascended into the heavens. Shifu looked down and asked himself one question "What did he mean 'where it began and where it will end'?"


	11. Chapter 11: Journey

**Chapter 11: Journey**

After being warned by Oogway about the threat in the Valley of Shadows, Shifu ran back down to the Palace and told his students what Oogway told him. But he left out the part about Lupus being the only one who can stop him; he didn't want the wolf to feel the pressure.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to the Valley of Shadows to fight some mad man?" asked Mantis, Shifu nodded.

"Correct."

"The Valley of Shadows." Lupus said to himself, for some strange reason the name sounded familiar.

"Lupus, have you been there before?" asked Aiko

"No but… The name rings a bell." Replied Lupus, Tigress looked down at Shifu.

"When should we leave?" asked Tigress

"Tomorrow, in the mean time we need to find a place where Chen can stay." Replied Shifu, Chen arched an eyebrow and looked at Shifu.

"What do you mean?" asked the cub

"You can't come with us Chen, you may be a Kung Fu prodigy like your father but you're too young and still have much to learn." Explained Shifu, Chen's face fell and his ears flattened.

"Hey, he can stay with my dad." Said Po, Chen turned around facing the panda and looked up at him.

"The goose? I don't like him he's weird; all he ever wants to talk about is noodles. The only upside are the embarrassing stories he tells about you." Po stared at the cub.

"W-what did he tell you?" asked Po

"He told me about that time you put on make up and wore a pink a dress." Po's face turned pink, Monkey and Mantis could barely hold in their laughter.

"That was one time and I was just a kid." Replied Po

"He told me it was 6 times and you were 17." Said Chen

Everyone minus Lupus burst out in laughter, Po was so embarrassed. Aiko who was the first to stop laughing noticed that Lupus was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"You don't laugh much do you Lupus?" asked Aiko

"I don't laugh at all." Replied the wolf

"Why not?" asked Chen, Lupus looked down at the cub and shrugged his shoulders. Everyone exited the Training Hall and made their way into the kitchen. When they arrived Po began making noodles while everybody else sat down at the table, after they had eaten dinner they all chatted for a few hours.

The sun began to set and everyone decided to hit the hay, they all left the kitchen, went into the barracks and into their rooms. Lupus lied on his bed, he thought about the Valley of Shadows and why it seemed familiar, after a few minutes his eyes became heavy and he slowly drifted off.

**(Lupus's Dreamscape) **

_There was a large tower, and there were many black wolves, some were getting drunk, some were playing Mah-jong, others were farming and the black wolf pups were playing. _

***Flash* **

_There was a large throne room, sitting side by side in two identical thrones were the male and female wolves he saw in that other dream he had a while ago. Once again the male wolf's face was blurred, playing in front of them were those two cubs again. _

***Flash* **

_The tower was on fire, the black wolves were running scared. Inside the tower the male wolf was searching for his family among the flaming debris, the male then looked up and the roof collapsed on him. _

**(Reality) **

Lupus woke up in a cold sweat; he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What's with these dreams?" Lupus asked himself, he looked out of his window and saw that the sun was rising over the horizon. Lupus got out of bed and stood in front of the door waiting for the gong to be rung. Five minutes later the gong rang and everyone popped out of their rooms.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison, Shifu saw that Po wasn't up yet; he growled and approached the door. He slid it open and he saw the Dragon Warrior snoring.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Shifu, Po's eyes flew open and he fell out of bed. He let out a groan and got to his feet.

Shifu turned around and began walking out of the barracks and everyone soon followed. They all had their breakfast then they returned to the barracks and begun packing their stuff for the journey. They all packed medical supplies, food, water and Po packed his action figures for some reason. Once they had all finished they left the barracks, exited the palace and proceeded down the stairs. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs Po took Chen to his Dad's noodle shop. When they arrived there weren't any customers, Po saw Mr. Ping at the window. Mr. Ping saw his son and smiled; he ran out of the kitchen, ran over to his son and hugged him.

"Po, it's been days since you last visited, is everything ok?" asked Mr. Ping looking up at his son

"Everything's ok Dad, well sorta, there's a mad man in the Valley of Shadows and we've gotta deal with him so we need you to look after Chen until we come back." Replied Po, Mr. Ping let go of Po and took a couple of steps back.

"Oh….. Ok. Just come back safe and sound, ok son?" asked the goose, Po smiled at him.

"Ok dad." Replied Po, Mr. Ping looked at Chen and gestured him to come with him. Mr. Ping led Chen into the shop, Po turned around and went back to join the others.

Once Po returned they all travelled north, for the next few hours there was nothing but silence. All that was heard was the wind blowing past their ears, after several more minutes of travelling they spotted a small town in the distance.

"Look there's a town." Said Lupus pointing to the distant town

"We'll go there and ask for directions." Said Shifu, they all proceeded to the town.

**(At the town) **

The warriors had just taken their first steps into the town, the town was completely empty. A harsh wind blew through it, the warriors wandered through the town. A sound made Lupus's right ear twitch, he looked to his right and saw a barrel. The barrel was shaking; Lupus approached the barrel and lifted it revealing a scared male rabbit.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!" he begged

"Calm down." Said Lupus

"P-please Demon sp-spare Me." he begged again

"Demon? What're you talking about?" asked Lupus, the rabbit opened his left eye and looked at the black wolf.

"Aren't you…. the Demon?"

"No, my name is Lupus," he gestured his left hand to the others "Those are Masters Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis of the Furious Five, that's Grandmaster Shifu, Po the Dragon Warrior and Aiko." The rabbit let out a sigh of relief and got to his feet.

"Forgive me." Said rabbit

"Don't worry about it, do you know any directions to the Valley of Shadows?" asked Lupus, the rabbit arched an eyebrow.

"The Valley of Shadows? Why would you want to go there?"

"Our reasons are our own." Replied Lupus

"Well…. There is one direction through the bamboo forest over there." Said the rabbit gesturing to his right "But it's extremely dangerous."

"Don't worry about us."

"No you don't understand, that's where the Demon lives."

"Again with the Demon, who is this 'Demon'?" asked Lupus

"No one knows, we call it the 'Demon of the Wind' because it's like the wind, you never see it coming. We've lived in fear of it for years." the rabbit gestured his right hand around the town; Lupus looked around and saw scared villagers hiding. He then returned his gaze to the rabbit.

"What does this Demon look like?" asked Lupus

"Nobody knows, for those who got into the bamboo never come back, and those who do survive and comeback have described it as a green, yellow and black blur." Lupus turned his head to his right and glared at the bamboo forest. He then looked down at the rabbit and said "Thank you for your help."

The warriors then made their way into the bamboo forest; nothing was going to stop them from defeating this mad man. Not even this so called "Demon of the Wind".


	12. Chapter 12: Destined Rivals

**Chapter 12: Destined Rivals **

Our heroes wandered through the bamboo forest, a powerful wind blew through it. They all kept their eyes peeled for this 'Demon of the Wind' from what they've heard it comes out of nowhere. They walked for 16 minutes before someone finally decided to speak up.

"So where's the Demon?" asked Monkey as his eyes scanned the area

"They say you don't see it coming." Replied Crane

"True, but we should've at least run into something by now." Said Aiko, Lupus's eyes scanned the area while ears listened for a sound but all he could see was bamboo and all he could hear was the wind.

Just then he heard something ripping through the wind, he closed his eyes to try and pin point where the sound was coming from. He was able to find out where the sound was coming from and his eyes snapped open, he swung around facing Aiko. He charged at her and tackled her to the ground and a sharpened bamboo stalk flew past them and lodged itself in the ground 5 feet away.

Lupus climbed off of Aiko and offered her his paw, she took it and he helped her to her feet. He then turned around facing the others and said "Ready yourselves, the Demon is here."

Everyone took their fighting stances and waited for the Demon to make his next move, Lupus heard another sharpened bamboo stalk being thrown.

"Po behind you!" he yelled, Po swung around and saw the bamboo the stalk then he roundhouse kicked it away. Lupus listened again and he heard 3 more.

"Tigress your left! Crane your right! Viper above you!" yelled Lupus, Tigress palmed the bamboo stalk coming at her thus shattering it to pieces, Crane grabbed the bamboo stalking coming at him with his talons and threw it away and Viper performed a flip and whacked the bamboo away in mid air. Lupus looked in every direction but he couldn't see the Demon.

"Show yourself coward!" demanded Lupus, just then he heard something coming their way with incredible speed.

A green, yellow and black blur charged into Po knocking the panda to the ground and the blur disappeared as quickly as it came. Tigress ran to Po's side but was also knocked to the ground by the blur, the warriors readied themselves.

The blur slammed into Crane and sent the avian flying into a near by rock, the blur came again and knocked Monkey and Mantis into some bamboo stalks. Lupus, Aiko and Shifu stayed close together, Aiko was knocked down before she even knew it and Shifu was taken down next.

Lupus stood there, waiting for the demon. He listened for its movements and he managed to here it coming at him from behind, Lupus dived to his right and the blur flew past him and disappeared. It was coming at him again from the front but Lupus flipped over it, finally the blur was once again coming at him from behind.

"Ok, enough!" yelled Lupus, he swung around and charged at the blur then he jumped kicked it. The Demon rolled across the ground but quickly jumped to its feet, Lupus got a good look at it.

The Demon of the Wind was a male adolescent cheetah, he was slightly shorter than Lupus but he had the same build, he had blue eyes and he was wearing an emerald green robe with yellow trims and a pair of emerald green pants.

"_That's_ the Demon of the Wind?" asked Mantis

"Of course, cheetahs are famous for their incredible speed but none are this fast." Said Lupus

"Well I am, and I must say your senses are amazing, you're the first guy in years who's actually seen what I look like. What's your name wolf?" asked the cheetah

"Lupus, you?"

"I go by many names, but my true name is Xun." Said the cheetah

"Why do you kill people?" asked Lupus

"Kill people? My friend I only kill when my life is on the line, those trespassers are merely scared out of my forest." Explained Xun

"Then why were you throwing sharpened bamboo stalks at us?"

"They weren't going to hit you, they're supposed to miss at the last second so you'd run off scared."

"We're Kung Fu Warriors, we're not scared of anything and we demand that you let us pass." Xun cupped his chin with his finger and thumb and thought for a moment.

"If you can beat me in a battle I'll let you pass, if you lose you leave this place and never come back." There was a couple of seconds of silence; finally Lupus broke the silence by saying "Deal."

The two warriors took their fighting stances; they stood opposite each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. A gust of wind blew past them then the wolf and the cheetah charged each other and found themselves locked in combat.

They were matching each other blow for blow, finally after a couple of minutes they both jumped back. Lupus growled at Xun, he got on all fours and charged at him. Xun smirked and attempted to roundhouse kick him but Lupus jumped and kicked Xun in the face causing him to stumble back. Xun recovered quickly and roared at Lupus, he charged at the wolf such speed he looked like a blur again. Xun landed thousands of fast and powerful punches and kicks to Lupus before he landed a powerful kick to the wolf's chest sending him skidding across the ground.

Lupus jumped to his feet and charged at Xun with his fist ready, he jumped and sent his fist flying at the cheetah but he felt a powerful wind pushing against him causing to stop in mid air and his fist was centimetres away from Xun's face.

"What's going on?" demanded Lupus; a smirk crawled up Xun's face.

"Let me show you why they call me 'The Demon of the Wind'." Said Xun, the next thing Lupus knew he was sent flying away.

Lupus grabbed onto some bamboo and held onto it for dear life, the wind stopped and Lupus dropped to the ground and landed in the crouch position. Lupus stared at Xun in shock, only one question popped into his head "How did you do that?"

"The power's been in my clan for generations, it's not just me there are other clans with their own special abilities." Explained Xun, Lupus looked down at the ground to think for a minute, maybe Lupus was from a clan that had powers like his.

"Now, let's continue." Said Xun, Lupus snapped back to reality and Xun swiped his arm sending a power gust of air that sent Lupus flying upwards into the air.

When he was 20 feet of the ground the wind stopped and Lupus was falling head first to the ground. Lupus recovered, he performed a few flips and landed safely on his feet and charged at Xun.

Xun put his left arm forward and opened his fist; another gust of wind was blown at Lupus. The sheer force of the wind was so powerful it was literally cutting the wolf, the wind stopped and Lupus had cuts on his arms, one on his left leg and one on his chest.

Lupus growled at Xun, he noticed one of those sharpened bamboo stalks Xun used earlier was only 2 feet to his left. Lupus ran over to the bamboo stalk and yanked it out of the ground; he aimed the sharp end at Xun and threw it at the cheetah.

Xun karate chopped the bamboo the stalk causing it split in half, the strange thing was, it wasn't jagged it was a perfect smooth cut. Lupus looked at Xun's hand and he went wide eyed, Xun had created a wind blade around his hand. Xun raised his arm and brought it down, as he brought it down the wind blade became larger and larger and it was far past Lupus.

Lupus dived out of the way and barely missed the attack, but he when he got to his feet Xun appeared right in front of him and created a mini tornado around his arm.

"Behold my signature moves! The Tornado Uppercut!" announced Xun; he landed the uppercut to Lupus's chin sending the wolf flying up into the air. Just then Lupus was consumed by a tornado.

"LUPUS!" the others called

Lupus was in the centre of the vortex, he was getting cuts all over his body and the air was literally being sucked out of him. Lupus slowly lost consciousness.

"_Looks like this it, I can't beat him, he's too powerful. But if I don't win we won't be able to defeat this new threat, innocent people will die…. No…. No, I WON'T LOSE HERE!" _Lupus regained consciousness and found he was still inside the tornado.

"_I need to use my power but I don't know how….. It only happens when I'm mad… wait a minute what if my emotions are the key? I don't know if this will work but it's worth a shot." _Lupus closed his eyes and controlled his emotions, he opened his now red eyes and the vortex was consumed by fire.

Everyone stared at the flaming tornado in shock, it then burst into flames and Lupus landed on the ground in the crouch position. He looked up at Xun with his red eyes and then they changed colour, not brown but electric blue.

Xun charged at Lupus with amazing speed, he formed the wind blade around his hand again and swiped it at the black wolf but realized Lupus had completely disappeared. Xun looked in every direction but Lupus was nowhere to be seen, he then looked up and a heel crashed onto his face, knocking him to the ground.

Lupus back flipped away once he landed on the ground and glared at Xun with his electric blue eyes.

"L-Lupus?" asked Aiko, Lupus turned his gaze to the white tiger.

"It's alright Aiko, I can control it now." He said, he returned his gaze to the Xun who had just gotten to his feet.

"It looks like you've got some powers of your own." Said Xun, Lupus nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Let's see whose powers are more superior." Said Lupus

"Agreed." Replied Xun who took his fighting stance

Just then the wolf and the cheetah both completely disappeared, the others could here Lupus and Xun fighting but the sounds were coming from all different directions. After 3 minutes they appeared again and were locked in combat, their punches and kicks were so fast they were blurs. They jumped back and stood opposite each other, they were both covered in scratches, bruises and blood.

"I have to admit Lupus *pant* you are without a doubt *pant* the most powerful warrior *pant* I've ever faced *pant* I think *pant* you and I are *pant* destined to be *pant* rivals." Said Xun

"Same *pant* to you" replied Lupus, a mini tornado surrounded Xun's left arm which meant he was preparing to use his Tornado Uppercut again. Lupus summoned lighting around his right paw, Lupus and Xun charged each other with their attacks ready.

Xun attempted to uppercut Lupus but he disappeared, Xun's eyes scanned the area but Lupus was to be seen. Lupus re-appeared right in front of Xun and tackled him to the ground; Lupus was on top of Xun with his lightning covered paw ready.

"I win." Said Lupus

"It appears so." Replied Xun with a smirk on his face, Lupus's eyes returned to their brown colour. He climbed off of Xun and offered him his paw which he accepted; Lupus helped Xun to his feet.

"I'm a man of my word, you may pass, if you don't get lost that is." Said Xun

"Lost? What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only thing you should be worried about in this forest; getting lost is also a concern."

"We need to get to the Valley of Shadows, do you know the way?" asked Lupus

"Of course I do, I know this forest like the back of my paw."

"Will you help us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks also stop scaring people; the villagers in the town back there are living in fear because of you."

"I'll try my best." Lupus and Xun had their wounds treated and Xun led them through the forest which took hours. Finally they made it out, they spotted a village in the distance, and a large storm cloud hung over it.

"There it is, The Valley of Shadows." Said Monkey

"Thanks for your help Xu-" Lupus saw that Xun had completely disappeared; he turned his gaze to the Valley of Shadows. It didn't just sound familiar, it looked familiar too.

"Have I been here before?" Lupus asked himself


	13. Chapter 13: The Valley of Shadows

**Chapter 13: The Valley of Shadows**

Our heroes have just taken their first steps into the Valley of Shadows; the place was an eyesore, the storm clouds above made it dark, the houses were all moulded up and falling apart. There were many citizens out on the streets, many were homeless and sick, and others were broken families.

"This place is horrible." Said Viper, Lupus's eyes scanned the area; he was now 100% sure he had been here before.

On instinct he began walking through the town, the others looked at him with confused expressions stamped on their faces but they decided to follow him. Lupus wasn't quite sure where he was going or why he had the sudden urge to go in this direction but he's always trusted his instincts.

He travelled north through the town for several minutes before he made a right turn and wondered in that direction. Aiko spotted a homeless woman with two children next to her, she felt sorry for them and gave them some gold coins which they gladly accepted then the mother thanked her.

Lupus wondered through the town for several more minutes before he came across the burnt and aged remains of a large tower. Around the tower were the remains of several large houses, Lupus heard something flapping in the wind. He turned his head to his right and saw a black piece of cloth buried in the ash.

He walked over to the black cloth and pulled it out of the ash; he looked at it and saw that it was blank so he turned it over and the Chinese symbol for wolf on it. Lupus felt sharp pain in his head; he dropped the cloth, grasped his head and fell on one knee. Aiko became flooded with worry and approached the wolf and knelt next to him.

"Lupus, are you ok?" asked Aiko softly

"I'm-I'm fine." Lied the wolf, Aiko looked up at the burnt remains and looked back Lupus.

"Do you know this place?"

"Y-yeah…. This is-was my home." Replied Lupus

"Your home?" asked Aiko

"Yes." The pain in Lupus's head went away and he stood up straight, he walked into the burnt down building.

Every time he looked around the charred remains images of his past flashed before his eyes. He then stepped on something; he removed his foot and looked down. He saw a picture of him with his parents and a girl he assumed was his sister, he knelt down and picked up the picture and stood up straight.

He wiped the ash off the picture and stared at it.

**(Flashback) **

_A young Lupus was running through a field with his sister playing tag, Lupus was running away from her but his sister was too fast and she tackled him to the ground. _

_Their parents who were watching the event laughed much to young Lupus's embarrassment. _

***Flash* **

_The scene changed to the burning building, Lupus along with his mother and sister were running through the burning building. They came at a dead end, the kids crouched down in horror, their mother knelt down and held them close. They heard a large noise coming from, they looked up and a piece of the ceiling collapsed down on them. _

**(Reality) **

Lupus had been staring at the picture for a while now, he suddenly felt hollow inside and he felt a tear slide down his cheek, he found it kind of odd since he hadn't cried since the day he lost his memory. Aiko approached Lupus and placed her paw on his shoulder; Lupus wiped away the tear and placed the picture in his rucksack. He then turned around and walked away from the burnt building, the others then followed.

As they walked away from the building Lupus's left ear twitched, his eyes turned red and he summoned fire in his hand. He swung around to his left and threw a fireball at an arrow; the others took their fighting stances. Just then a group of soldiers appeared and readied their weapons; one of them stepped forward, unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Lupus.

"You! Why are you in the remains of the territory that once belonged to the Shadow Wolf Clan?" demanded the soldier, Shifu stepped forward.

"I am Grandmaster Shifu, with me are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious and we are here to rid the Valley of Shadows of this new threat." Explained Shifu, the soldiers gasped.

"You dare rebel against Lord Kang? KILL THEM ALL!" ordered the soldier, the other soldiers charged at the warriors.

One of them charged at Shifu and swung his sword at him but the red panda jumped causing the blade to miss and he kicked the soldier repeatedly in the face and whacked him in the face with his staff knocking him out. Two of them charged at Lupus, one of them aimed his spear at the black wolf but Lupus jumped and kicked him the chest knocking him to the ground, the other swung his axe at the black wolf but the blade melted before it made contact.

Lupus looked at the soldier with his now red eyes, the soldier's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Lupus swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw sending him flying away, the remaining soldiers were taken down without effort.

Lupus approached the soldier he kicked in the jaw and pulled him to his feet.

"Tell Lord Kang we're coming for him." said Lupus, he dropped the soldier; the soldier quickly got to his feet and ran off in terror.

**(At Lord Kang's Palace) **

After running for several minutes the soldier had arrived at Lord Kang's palace, he ran into the giant building and made his way to the throne room.

"Lord Kang!" he called

"What is it?" demanded the lord whose face was silhouetted by the shadows

"He has returned my lord."

"Who?"

"With all do respect my lord; I think you know who I mean." Lord Kang rose from his throne but his face was still hidden by the darkness.

"Impossible, he died along with the rest of the Shadow Wolf Clan." Said Lord Kang

"I swear it was him, he had black fur and he had the power of fire." there was a moment of silence.

"Gather all of the guards and brace yourself, you have no idea how powerful the boy is."

"As you command my lord." The soldier turned around and ran out of the throne room; Lord Kang sat back down on his throne.

"So, the boy has returned." Kang said to himself

Meanwhile our heroes have arrived at the palace; the place was swarming with guards.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Viper

"We're gonna charge in there and take them all down, then we go for Lord Kang." Said Lupus

"What? We can't do that, it'll be suicide." Said Crane

"Just stay close and watch each others backs." Said Po

The warriors charged into the palace courtyard, they began taking down all the guard they could but no matter how many they took down, more came.

"There's too many of them." Said Monkey, just then a powerful wind blew past them and Xun appeared out of the nowhere.

"Xun?" asked Lupus

"Go, I'll deal with them, go!" said Xun, Lupus nodded then he and the others ran inside the palace.

Xun faced the guards, they all readied theirs weapons. They all charged at the cheetah but Xun stood his ground and yelled "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he then swiped his arm sending a powerful blast of wind sending the soldiers flying away.

Meanwhile the warriors made their way to the throne room, taking down anyone who got in their way. Finally they made it to a giant red double door, Lupus jumped in the air and kicked the doors open and rolled into the throne room. The others ran in and they all too their fighting stances.

"We've come to bring you to Justice Lord Kang." Said Shifu, Lord Kang chuckled and rose from his throne. Lord Kang walked down to small set of stairs and stepped out of the shadows revealing him to be a black wolf with brown eyes and 3 long scars going across his left cheek. He looked just like Lupus but middle aged, he turned his gaze to Lupus and said "Welcome….. My son."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall of a Lone Wolf

**Chapter 14: The Fall of a Lone Wolf **

**Here's chapter 14, I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait I got sick last week and I've been busy with college. **

"Welcome…. My son." Said Kang, Lupus's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Words could not describe how shocked he was, the same went for the others.

"F-father?" asked Lupus, since that was all he could say. Kang looked at Lupus with a confused looked on his face and slowly approached him. He stopped right in front of the young black wolf and looked into his eyes.

"Ah," said Kang "You've lost your memory haven't you Zen?"

"Zen?" asked Lupus

"Your true name." Lupus's eyes were going in all different directions trying to process this. Shifu decided to get back to business and he stepped forward.

"Lord Kang, because of your tyrannical reign we are here to bring you to justice." Said Shifu, Kang closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Is that so?" asked the black wolf, he opened his eyes revealing them to be red. Fire cloaked his left paw and balled it into a fist, Kang sent his flaming fist flying at the red panda but his wrist was grabbed by another flaming paw. Kang looked at saw Lupus whose eyes were also red.

"It appears you have learned to control the Elemental Release, that's good especially after the tragedy."

"What?" asked Lupus, the young black wolf accidentally let his guard down, Kang took advantage of the opportunity and elbowed his son in the snout before he kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the room and smacked into the wall.

The others took their fighting stances, Kang released a loud howl and seconds later armed guards burst into the throne room.

Lupus recovered, got on all fours and charged at his father. Kang smirked and he too got on all fours but he ran off into a door on the right side of the throne room.

Lupus chased after him while the others faced the guards. One of them charged at Po and swung his sword at the panda multiple times but Po dodged most of the swings and eventually caught the blade and kicked the soldier into some of his comrades.

Two of them charged at Tigress from both sides but she jumped and split kicked them both in the face knocking them out. Mantis jumped in the air and kicked one of them in the face knocking him out, and then he grabbed the soldier's muzzle and threw him into some other soldiers.

Another soldier raised his sword and brought it down on Viper but she dodged the blade, slithered up the sword and the soldier's arm and wrapped herself around him tight until his ribs started cracking. The soldier yelled in pain and Viper got off him and whacked him in the face with her tail knocking him out.

Crane flew up into the air, a few soldiers threw their spears at the avian but he easily deflected them. He managed to catch one with his talons then he swooped down on the soldiers and he whacked them away with the spear.

Monkey charged at a soldier who was dual wielding two swords and jumped kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his swords which Monkey and used to fight off more soldiers.

A soldier wielding a war hammer charged at Aiko and swung at her with the hammer, but due the hammer's weight his swings were slow and Aiko was easily able to dodge them all. Aiko pulled back her arm and palmed the soldier in the face sending him flying across the room and crash into the wall.

A group of them surrounded Shifu and readied their weapons, Shifu chuckled and before those soldiers even knew they were all on the ground in pain.

Meanwhile Lupus was pursuing his father, he didn't just want to bring him to justice, he wanted answers. They found themselves in a large room filled with weapons and on the wall was the symbol of the Shadow Wolf Clan; Lupus looked at the place in awe.

"Magnificent, isn't it Zen?" asked Kang, Lupus/Zen returned his gaze to Kang.

"What happened?" asked Lupus, Kang sighed and placed his arms behind his back.

"We are from a clan called the Shadow Wolf Clan; we received the name due to our black fur and interests in the dark arts. Over a millennia ago our ancestor served the gods and because of his loyalty they gave him the power over the elements."

"The Elemental Release." Said Lupus

"Correct Zen, he had the power of the 5 elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Unfortunately his offspring and descendants only received of power of two elements which differ for each individual. My elements are Fire and Earth for example, but out of all of us there was one child whose power exceeded even our ancestor."

"Who?" asked Lupus

"You, Zen." Replied Kang as he pointed at his son

"Me?" asked Lupus

"Yes, one night your powers got out of control and you burnt our families home, our clan and your mother and sister. They all died because of you Zen." Lupus felt like he had been stabbed in the heart with a long, cold and rusty blade.

"You're-you're lying!" said Lupus in disbelief, just then Lupus felt a sharp pain in his head. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain as the memory of that night came to him, it was still fuzzy but he saw his younger self yelling in rage and the family home burning to ground as painful and sorrowful screams echoed through the night.

Just then the others came running into the room; they saw Lupus on his knees yelling in pain.

"Lupus!" cried Aiko; the white tiger ran over to him but Kang's eyes turned red. He summoned a fireball in his paw and aimed it at Aiko; Lupus saw what his father was going to do. Lupus jumped to his and charged at Aiko.

"AIKO MOVE!" yelled Lupus, the black wolf shoved her out of the way and Kang threw his fireball. As Lupus turned around the fireball hit him square in the chest, it carried him across the room and he burst through the wooden wall and Lupus plummeted to his demise into the river below.

"LUPUS!" everyone cried

**(At the Valley of Peace) **

A bowl shattered on the kitchen floor of Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Chen felt a sharp pain in his heart and he placed his paw over it. He looked out of the window and looked up at the sky.

"Lupus." He whispered

**(Back at the Valley of Shadows) **

Aiko rushed over to the hole in the wall where Lupus was blasted out of, her eyes scanned the area below hoping to get a glimpse of him but there was nothing but darkness. Aiko's eyes teared up and she fell to her knees and wept, the Furious Five were having a serious case of déjà vu. This was just like when Po was blasted out of Shen's factory but the difference was: there was no chance Lupus survived. Kang howled and soldiers filled the room within minutes and they captured the warriors who had completely lost their fighting spirit.


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth

**Chapter 15: The Truth **

Lupus's eyes opened, he got to his feet and realized he was in a mysterious place. There was nothing but the black, star-filled sky and a dark mist blowing past his feet.

"Where am I?" asked Lupus

"The Heavens." replied an echoing feminine voice, Lupus was confused because he was the only one there and that the voice sounded familiar. A blinding white light appeared 2 feet away from him, Lupus shut his eyes, turned his head slightly to his left and put his arm over his face to block out the light.

The light faded and Lupus lowered his arm, turned his head forward and opened his eyes. Standing 2 feet away from him was a female wolf with grey hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a pure white kimono dress. She looked at Lupus and smiled warmly.

"Hello my son." Said the female wolf, Lupus went wide eyed and his mouth fell open.

"M-Mother? Is it really you?" asked Lupus

"Yes Zen, it's really me." She replied softly, Lupus stared at her few a few seconds before he ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Her smile widened and she hugged her son back, Lupus then remembered the tragedy then he broke the hug. His mother's face turned to concern and she put her paw on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm the whole you're here. You, my sister and the clan, you're all dead because I couldn't control my powers." Said Lupus as he lowered his head to avoid eye contact.

"Your sister's not dead Zen." Said his mother, Lupus went wide eyed and returned his gaze to his mother.

"She's alive? What's her name? Where is she?" asked Lupus, his head was flooding with questions.

"Her name is Luna, she's 4 years younger than you and like you and your father she survived the tragedy. But I don't need to tell you where she is, you'll see her again in due time." Explained his mother, that was one weight off of the black wolf's shoulders.

"And it's true you caused the fire that killed of most of the clan but it wasn't your fault. It was your father's." she said those last four words in a cold tone.

"My father's?" asked Lupus, his mother nodded her head. She then put her right index finger to Lupus's forehead and suddenly memories flashed in his head.

**(Flashback) **

_A 10 year old Zen was playing with his 6 year old sister Luna outside when Kang stepped out of the Shadow Wolf Clan Tower. He saw Zen and Luna playing with each other and he growled. _

"_Zen! Luna!" he called, the brother and sister stopped playing and they approached their father. _

"_Yes father?" they asked in unison _

"_What were you two doing? You're both supposed to be training." Replied Kang in an annoyed tone. _

"_We were but we decided to take a break." Said Zen in a scared tone, Kang growled and backhanded Zen to the ground. _

"_A break? A break?! If you ever take a break from your training without my permission again I'll break your legs. UNDERSTAND?!" _

"_Y-yes father." Replied Zen who was quaking in fear as he held his cheek _

"_Good." Replied Kang in a cold tone, he then turned around and walked back into the tower. Luna got on all fours. _

"_Are you ok big brother?" asked Luna _

"_I'm fine Luna." Replied Zen _

**(Flash) **

_It was 2 years later and Zen and Luna were woken up by sound of their parents arguing. Zen and Luna climbed out of their beds and crept down the stairs, Zen peaked his head through the door way. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING ME?!" yelled Kang _

"_I have had it with you Kang! All you do is abuse our children and walk all over me. So I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids." _

"_You're not going anywhere Ming! I am the chief of the Shadow Clan and I need an heir. You are not taking my children from me!" _

"_YOUR CHILDREN?! All they are to you are heirs and nothing else you're throwing their childhoods away! This is not the life for them Kang." Said Ming, Kang growled at his wife's disrespect and backhanded her to the ground. _

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" cried a voice, Kang turned around he was tackled to the ground by Zen. Zen began beating the daylights out of him but Kang grabbed Zen's arm and threw him away causing the wolf cub to roll across the ground. _

_Kang got to his feet and panted angrily at his son, he balled his fist tight and slowly approached him. Ming gasped then she ran between Kang and Zen then she clawed her husband across the face leaving three blooded scars. _

_Kang then grabbed Ming by her throat and began choking her. _

"_MOMMY!" cried Luna, Zen saw what was happening and was consumed by rage. _

"_Leave….. Her…..ALONE!" yelled Zen, his eyes changed red and blood streamed out of them. Fire exploded out of Kang's chest, he let go of his wife fell to the ground put out the flames. More fire appeared until the tower was consumed by it; the houses around the tower also caught fire and the screams of the Shadow Wolf Clan echoed through the night. _

_The tower began to collapse; Ming grabbed her children and they ran through the burning tower but came to a dead end. Zen and Luna crouched down in fear, Ming sat down and held her children close. Kang ran around looking for his family. _

"_Ming! Zen! Luna! Where are you?!" he called, just then he heard a loud noise from above. Kang looked up and a piece of the ceiling collapsed, Kang dived out of the way and saw an opening in the wall. He ran through it and ran away from the burning buildings as fast as he could. _

_Meanwhile back at the tower, Ming and her two children were huddled in fear. Just then they too heard a loud noise from above, another piece of the ceiling collapsed. _

_Ming pushed her children out of the way and she was crushed under the flaming debris. _

"_Mom!" called Luna; she was about run over to the debris but was pulled back by Zen. _

"_Luna we have to go!" said Zen _

"_But what about Mom?" asked Luna _

"_There's nothing we can we do." Replied Zen holding back tears, the brother and sister ran through the building hoping to see a way out. Zen spotted a small opening in the wall and he dragged Luna through it. Zen and Luna ran through the street until they found themselves in a forest outside of the Valley of Shadows, Luna who was running near the edge of the river slipped and fell in. _

"_Luna!" _

"_Help me Zen!" cried Luna as the river dragged her away, Zen chased after her but he tripped over a rock and he bashed his head on a tree trunk and passed out right away. _

_The next morning the sun rose over the horizon, its rays woke the young cub from his slumber. Zen got to his feet but felt a sharp pain in his head and stumbled back. _

"_Ugh my head, where am I….. Who am I?" he asked, he then turned north and began walking in that direction. _

**(Reality) **

Lupus's memories came back to him, once Ming took her finger away from his forehead he panted uncontrollably.

"Now you remember everything." Said Ming

"He-He abused us?" asked Lupus

"Sadly yes and now he must be stopped. _You _have to stop him Zen." Said Ming

"But there's just one problem, I'm dead." Said Lupus

"But I'm going to revive you."

"You can do that?" asked Lupus, Ming nodded.

"The gods gave me the power but for you and only this once."

"Why?"

"Well, your death was unforeseen; it was supposed to be that white tigress who Kang aimed for."

"Really?"

"Um hum, now stand back." Lupus did as she said and took a couple of steps back. She put her arms forward and light shone out of them, mist began to surround Lupus. He took one last look at his mother.

"Goodbye mother." Said Lupus, she smiled at him warmly

"Goodbye my son, I'll see you again when it's your time." Said Ming, the mist then completely consumed Lupus and his world turned black.

Lupus was awoken by the sound of rushing water; he opened his eyes and saw that he was on a small piece of land on the river. He tried to get up but he winced and hissed in pain and he grasped his chest, he rolled on his back and saw that Kang's attack had burnt an X shaped scar on his chest.

Lupus got to his feet, he turned to his left. He saw the Valley of Shadows in the distance. He let out a growl and his right eye turned red and fire appeared in his right paw and his left eye turned blue and lightning cloaked his left paw.

"This ends tonight, for you mother and for the clan." Said Lupus


	16. Chapter 16: Father VS Son

**Chapter 16: Father VS Son **

Our heroes were in the dungeon of Kang's palace, Xun was also captured shortly after Lupus's death. They were all mourning the loss of their friend.

"I can't believe it's happened again." Said Mantis

"What do you mean 'happened again' Po survived when it happened to him." replied Tigress

"How do you know Lupus didn't survive?" asked Po

"He took a direct hit from a fireball and was sent falling 200 feet to his death." Said Monkey

"Oh. Right." Said Po as his ears flattened, Aiko couldn't take this anymore and she got to her feet.

"I can't take this anymore; we can't just sit here sulking. Lupus would want us to stay strong and defeat Kang." Said Aiko

"We can't," said Shifu "Only Lupus can defeat Kang and he's gone."

"We won't know unless we try." Said Aiko, her words fell on deaf ears, only Po was listened to the white tiger. Po got to his feet.

"Aiko's right, we can't just give up. We've been in tougher situations than this, and even if we do fail we'll at least go down fighting like Lupus did." said Po, those words lit up their fighting spirits again. They all rose to their feet (except Viper who doesn't have feet), Mantis looked around the cell room hoping to see a way out. And he did, there was a hole in the corner of the cell, he jumped off of Monkey's shoulder and landed on the floor.

He ran through the hole and disappeared, a few seconds later they heard the guard outside say "Hey, how did you get out?" then they heard a serious of painful grunts, thuds, and the sound of a wooden desk being smashed. Then they heard the lock on the cell door being unlocked and the heavy iron door slid open. The other ran out of the cell and Mantis hopped back on Monkey's shoulder, they ran through the palace. Taking down multiple guards as did it.

They eventually made it to Kang's throne room; Tigress jumped in the air and kicked the doors clean off their frames. They stepped into the throne room, armed guards aimed their spears but Lord Kang who was sitting on his throne raised his hand signalling them to stand down.

He sat up from his throne and slowly the warriors and stopped once he was 2 feet away from them.

"I was expecting you to show up, just not so late, the death of my pathetic excuse for son must've hit you all pretty hard." Kang said with a chuckle

"How could you say that about your own son?" asked Shifu

"Pfft, as if I care, I always tried to make him the perfect heir for the Shadow Wolf Clan but no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I had to beat him he was always so soft." Their eyes widened in shock.

"You-you beat him?" asked Viper in disbelief

"Of course I did, in fact when he was 6 years old I broke his arm just for the fun of it."

"Y-you're a monster!" exclaimed Aiko

"Sticks and stones." Replied Kang, the warriors then took their fighting stances.

Kang chuckled, his eyes then turned grassy green and the ground below their feet began to shake. The floor began to crack and suddenly the floor around then hovered into the air.

"Have a nice flight." Said Kang, then the floating floor shot up into the air and it crashed through the ceiling carrying the warriors with it. Our heroes went flying into the air and crash landed in the courtyard, once there visions returned to normal they all saw that they were surrounded by an army of Kang's soldiers. The all got up and took their fighting stances, Kang flew up through the roof of his palace on a floating piece of earth and glared down at the warriors.

"We can't take down Kang _and _his soldiers at the same time." Said Crane

"Xun, can't you use your wind powers?" asked Tigress

"Yeah, but against this many soldiers it won't do much good." Replied the cheetah

"This ends now warriors, I'll give you credit for your bravery but now you will all-" before he could finish that sentence fire erupt around the palace, consuming a few hundred of the soldiers. The circle of fire rose until it was 70 feet tall, lightning cracked in the sky above.

Just then a figure was seen walking though the fire with its right eye red and its left eye blue. The figure stepped out of the fire and to everyone shock it was Lupus, he glared up at his father and slowly approached him.

"_Impossible." _Kang said in his head, the warriors stared at Lupus with wide eyes and open mouths. It was like they were seeing a ghost; he stopped 2 feet away from his father who was standing a floating piece of earth. The fiery ring that encircled the palace died and Lupus glared up at his father.

"Father, this ends tonight, you'll pay for evil deed you've done." Said Lupus

"Is that right my son?" asked Kang, the aged black wolf aimed the floating rock he was standing on at Lupus and launched it at him. Lupus stood his ground and suddenly lightning shot down from the heavens and sliced the rock in half and both pieces completely missed Lupus and crashed into a few of the soldiers instead.

Once Kang landed on the ground fire cloaked Lupus's right paw and lightning cloaked his left one, and as fast as lightning he disappeared. He re-appeared right in front of Kang and landed a flaming punch to his jaw sending him flying across the courtyard. Kang got to his feet and growled at Lupus, he then made the ground around himself float into the air and then he flew over to the roof of the palace, jumped off the piece of earth and landed on the palace roof.

Lupus smirked and disappeared, he re-appeared 4 feet away from Kang on his left. Kang's right eye turned red and his left eyes turned grassy green, fire cloaked his right paw and some rocks flew up from the ground below and covered his left paw like a glove.

The father and son took their fighting stances and charged at each other; meanwhile the guards readied their weapons and charged at the others. Shifu used his superior fighting skills and incredible speed to knock down a few soldiers, Po used his brute strength and amazing Kung Fu skills to take down multiple soldiers, Tigress used her ferocious and powerful strikes to take down a group of soldiers, Aiko used her graceful yet deadly moves to take down a few soldiers, Mantis used his speed and size to his advantage and took down some soldiers without them even knowing.

Crane focused on the archers on the palace walls and took them out; Viper was using her stealth to defeat down a few soldiers. Monkey used his agility and speed to knock down a group of soldiers and finally Xun was using his speed and wind abilities to defeat a multitude of soldiers.

Lupus and Kang were locked in combat, Lupus's Elemental Release powers might have been superior to Kang's but at hand to hand combat they were equals. Lupus jumped in the air and flipped over Kang, he landed on the ground in the crouch position and attempted to leg sweep him but Kang jumped and kicked Lupus in the face.

Lupus was knocked on his back but he quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, he threw a fire ball at Kang but he used his earth abilities to create a wall out of the tiles on the roof.

"_He made the tiles out of stone so he can use his earth ability, that's an impressive strategy." _Lupus said in his head

Kang separated his tile wall and fired them at Lupus, the young black wolf used his lightning speed to dodge and deflect them. He then charged at Kang and jump kicked him in the chest causing him to stagger back. Once Lupus landed on the ground he charged at Kang and readied his lightning cloaked fist but Kang made the tiles wrap around Lupus's legs like a snake. Lupus was lifted into the air and slammed onto the roof multiple times, then Kang made the tiles attempted to impale Lupus on a golden spike on the edge of the roof but the black wolf threw a fireball at it causing it to melt before he made contact.

The tiles let go of Lupus and he landed in the crouch position.

"Your powers may surpass mine Zen but my intellect surpasses yours." Said Kang

"We'll see about that!" said Lupus then he got on all fours and charged at Kang, the middle aged black wolf lifted up some tiles and lit them on fire. He then launched them at Lupus and most of them got him. Lupus struggled to his feet and glared at his father.

"I'm disappointed Zen, I thought you would've been more of a challenge but I guess I was wrong." Mocked Kang

"He's beating me; I don't know much more I can take." Lupus said to himself

"_Don't give up son!" _Said a voice in his head

"_Mother? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, you have to keep trying, too many lives depend on you defeating your father." _

"_But I can't." _

"_Yes you can, there's a struggle going on inside you, you won't accept who you were in the past and yet you don't want to be who you are now." _

"_But I can't, when I was Zen I was a failure but as Lupus I just want to be Zen. I don't know who I am anymore." _

"_I know you are, you're the best of two." _Those last 5 words pulled Lupus back to senses; he wasn't Zen anymore or Lupus. He was now the best of two; Kang summoned pieces of the earth from the surrounding area and they formed a large boulder in the sky. Kang lit the boulder the fire and dropped it on Lupus; the black just stood his ground as the large boulder fell on top of him.

Kang laughed maniacally at site and turned around, but then he heard something. It sounded like cracking; he turned his head and saw that the flaming boulder was cracking. It eventually shattered into a million pieces, Lupus stood there unharmed, he then glared at his father. Kang's eyes widened in shock, Lupus's right eye was now sapphire blue and his right eye was now yellow.

Sapphire blue fire cloaked Lupus's right paw and yellow lightning cloaked his left paw.

"Imp-impossible….. His powers have….. Evolved." Kang said in a horrified, Lupus looked at his paws. Not only did his fire and lightning change colour, he felt more powerful. He then lowered his arms and glared at Kang.

"Now, let's get ready for round 2." Said Lupus as he got into his fighting, Kang also took his fighting. Lupus smirked at his father and charged at him.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17: The End at the Beginning

**Chapter 17: The End at the Beginning **

Po, the Five, Shifu, Aiko and Xun were fighting off hundreds of Kang's soldiers. They were all exhausted, especially Xun whose wind powers kept draining his chi. Wave after wave of soldiers came, the warriors were on their last legs.

"I can't *pant* keep *pant* this up *pant* much longer." Said Po

"Me *pant* either." Replied Xun who could barely stay conscious

One of the soldiers noticed their exhaustion and turned around facing his comrades.

"They exhausted, strike now!" he ordered, the soldiers cheered and charged at the warriors with their weapons ready. The warriors braced themselves for the worst when suddenly thousands of arrows rained down from the sky and killed off the army of soldiers.

Another army of warriors appeared; the leader who was short and wearing silver armour, black pants and a silver helmet approached the warriors.

"Who are you?" asked Shifu, the leader looked down at Shifu.

"We are the Resistance, we've been fighting against Kang for years." replied the leader, by sound of the voice the leader was a girl.

"Where is Kang?" asked the leader, Aiko turned around and pointed at the palace roof where Lupus and Kang were battling.

"He's up there fighting our friend." Replied Aiko, the leader looked up at the roof. A pair of brown eyes widened behind the helmet.

"Zen?"

**(With Lupus and Kang) **

Lupus fired a sapphire blue fireball and a yellow lightning bolt at his father, Kang used the stone tiles to create a wall but Lupus's evolved powers shattered the wall and sent Kang flying off the roof.

Kang fell to the ground below but he used his earth powers to turn the ground he was landing on into sand. Kang landed on the patch of sand without injury and jumped to his feet, he looked up and saw his son glaring down at him with his sapphire blue right eye and his yellow left eye.

He disappeared and re-appeared 2 feet away from Kang.

"Give up father, you can't win." Said Lupus, Kang growled and barked at his Lupus.

"YOU INSOLANT LITTLE BRAT! I GAVE YOU LIFE AND I CAN JUST AS EASILY TAKE IT AWAY!" yelled Kang; he then slowly raised his left arm. The sound of cracking made Lupus's ears twitch. A small boulder was ripped from the ground behind Kang, Lupus took a fighting stance and Kang smirked.

Kang thrusted his arm forward and tiny pebbles shot off the boulder and flew at Lupus at lightning fast speed. Lupus gaped in horror and he used his lightning speed to dodge them, he managed to dodge most of them but one of the pebbles hit Lupus in his left leg, then his right shoulder and then his chest.

Lupus knelt down and winced and hissed in pain, the boulder was only half gone and Kang smirked. He fired more pebbles at his son but Lupus was then consumed by a sapphire blue flaming tornado and the pebbles melted on impact. The boulder was gone and then the flaming tornado rose into the air and shifted into a giant fireball and it was launched at Kang.

Kang dived out of the way and the fireball hit the ground where he once stood, Kang got to his feet and glared at his son. Lupus tried to get to his feet but the pain was too intense he fell back on one knee. He turned around and slowly crawled away, Kang chuckled and walked after him.

Lupus crawled across a puddle but Kang pulled him by the leg and pulled him to his feet.

"I have to say son, running away from a fight? That's disappointing." Said Kang, Lupus let out a chuckle, Kang arched an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" asked the middle aged black

"I wasn't running away, I was just leading you over to this puddle."

"Why?"

"The better question is: What happens when you mix water with electricity?" asked Lupus, Kang looked confused at first but then there was a flash of lightning in the sky and Kang realized he and Lupus were still standing in the puddle. Kang gaped in horror, he now knew what Lupus was about to do.

"To quote a friend of mine," Lightning shot down from the sky "Skadoosh." The lightning crashed down on the two wolves, electricity arced through their bodies and they both yelled in pain.

Lupus's world soon turned black; when he awoke he saw a familiar white tiger looking down at him with a concerned look stamped on her face. Lupus's head was resting on Aiko's lap and she was cradling his head.

"Aiko?" asked Lupus, Aiko's face lit up when she saw him wake up and she hugged him tight.

"Crushing me." Lupus said weakly, Aiko's face turned red and she let go of him immediately.

"Sorry." she said, Lupus sat up and looked around. His friends along with some unfamiliar soldiers surrounded him; Lupus noticed that a certain cheetah was missing.

"Where's Xun?" asked Lupus

"We don't know, he disappeared after the battle." Lupus rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised by this. The leader stepped forward and stared at Lupus.

"Zen? Is it really you?" asked the leader

"Yeah but, who are you?" asked Lupus, the leader slowly removed her helmet revealing the face of a 14 year old black wolf with brown eyes. Lupus's eyes widened fell open.

"L-Luna?" asked Lupus, she nodded and Lupus got to his feet and the brother and sister embraced.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Luna

"Gone, but I'm back now." Replied Lupus, the black wolf then remembered Kang and broke the hug.

"Wait, where's Kang?" asked Lupus, Luna turned around pointed over to the smoking body of their father as he lied dead in the puddle.

"Then how come I'm alive?" asked Lupus, Po stepped forward.

"We pulled you out of the lightning right after you passed out." Explained Po

"Oh, well thanks guys." Lupus said with a smile which surprised them considering this was the first time they've seen him smile. Aiko seemed to think he looked really cute when he smiled.

Later that night while everybody else celebrated the fall of Lord Kang, Lupus and Luna decided to catch up.

"And that's pretty much what happened after that night." Said Lupus, Luna looked down at the ground.

"Losing your memory, it must've been hell for you." said Luna

"Yeah it was." Luna looked back at her brother with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're back Ze- Lupus." Said Luna

"Me too."

"The people of the Valley of Shadows are going to need a new leader." Said Luna

"I know, and you'll make a good leader." Replied Lupus, Luna's face turned to surprise.

"I was talking about you being the leader."

"I know, but I can't be the leader. I'm needed in the Valley of Peace." Said Lupus

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Luna

"Of course you will." Just then Lupus pushed his younger sister into the bushes next to them and ran off.

"You're going to pay for that." Luna said playfully, she then got to her feet and chased after her brother.

The next morning was the dawn of a new era for the Valley of Shadows; Luna took the title as ruler of the Valley of Shadows. After the celebration party Lupus and the gang made their way back to the Valley of Peace, it was a long and exhausting journey but they had finally returned to the Valley of Peace.

While the others went back up to the Jade Palace Lupus decided to go and get Chen. He stepped into Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and saw that it was empty.

"Hey Chen! I'm back!" called Lupus, the black wolf's ears twitched and then the young snow leopard burst out of the kitchen, ran up to Lupus and tackled him to the ground.

"Lupus you're back!" said Chen in excitement, Lupus chuckled. Chen climbed off of him and Lupus got to his feet.

"Come on little brother, it's time to go home." Chen's face lit up when Lupus called him his "little brother" Lupus then picked up Chen and placed him on his shoulder. Then he made his way to the Jade Palace, as he walked through the street with the snow leopard on his back he realized something. He now had friends, a "brother" and a sister, the lone wolf wasn't a lone wolf anymore.

The End

**And there you have it, I also have two ideas for the sequel but I can't decide which one to use. So I'm going to let you the readers decide. **

**A. Lupus and the gang have to enter a Kung Fu tournament to defeat an undercover warrior who's using a forbidden Kung Fu technique to steal the techniques of other Kung Fu warriors. **

**B. Lupus is framed for murder and he has to find out who committed the murder and clear his name. **

**Just put A or B in the reviews or just PM them to me. TheBlackWolf892 out, peace!**


End file.
